A New Beginning
by platypus21
Summary: Ginny is starting her sixth year, and has decided to make life a little more intersting for herself. Meeting a new friend on Hogwarts Express is just the beginning. Rated R for later chaps. DG
1. Do I have to go back?

A/N: This is my first fic. So, it might be a little slow going to start, but please give me a chance. I'll take any constructive criticism. But hey, if you hate it, stop reading it, don't flame. Thanks for everyone who decides to read it! Oh yeah, and by the way, I don't own these characters, well except for Druella. Unfortunately JK beat us all to the punch.  
  
Chapter 1: Do I have to go back?  
  
Ginny woke up early that morning, not for excitement, but for dread, at a new year starting at Hogwarts. She was starting her sixth year, and knew that it was going to be quite a difficult year. The feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn't really created by the dread of the exams and all the work she was going to be forced to do for the likes of Snape and McGonagall, but for the fact that she would again be subject to seeing Harry on a daily basis. This was not particularly a pleasant thought for her. She had escaped a summer of torture of seeing him, by spending the majority of the summer in Romania with her brother Charlie. This summer had been her most enjoyable as well as her last free summer, seeing that the next summer would be spent preparing for her last year, N.E.W.T.S. and hopefully putting out feelers for a job at the ministry.  
  
Ginny had packed all of her belongings the night before so that she wouldn't have to worry in the morning. She took her time getting out of bed, making her way to her bathroom and getting a shower. She had already decided what she would be wearing to the station, a pair of low-rise faded jeans, flip-flops, and a white tank top. The weather was perfect for this outfit, and no robes until she was on the train to Hogwarts. She knew that Harry would be at the station, and that he would be draped all over his new girlfriend. But she still wanted to look decent; maybe she would steal his gaze, if only for a moment. She wasn't against maybe drawing someone else's attention either, not that there was anyone in particular, but any good-looking boy would do as long as he had half a brain.

Lazily brushing her hair, she could hear the rest of the house beginning to stir and knew Ron would be barging down the hall any minute now to round up the troops. He hadn't seen Hermione or Harry in about a month, and desperately wanted to get to the station. Hermione had spent the last month of the summer with her parents in the States visiting her Aunt, and had had very limited contact with Ron during that time. None of her family was magical at all and it was surprising at times of how powerful a witch she had become with her limited background. Ron and Hermione had begun dating at the beginning of their sixth year when Hermione had finally gotten tired of him beating around the bush. She had cornered him and planted a huge kiss on him, which was just what he needed to remedy his bumbling idiot routine whenever Hermione was within ten feet of him. They had been inseparable since then on and this was the longest they had been apart in over a year.  
  
Ginny picked up her brush and other toiletries and headed back to her room for a final check of her trunk and bags. After securing everything in its' place and picking up her new kitten, Bailey, she made her way down to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning darling," Mrs. Weasley chirped happily as Ginny came around the corner. Ginny tried hard not to show the annoyance she was feeling towards her mother because of her cheerfulness. She always hated it when other people were in such a good mood when she was feeling rotten. She always figured that if she was going to be in a bad mood, then the rest of the world should as well. Scratching Bailey behind the ears, she plopped down at the end of the table waiting for breakfast to finish cooking. As she waited, she decided she might as well talk to her mom, seeing as she wouldn't see her face to face for quite a while.  
  
"Mom, why do feelings have to be so difficult to deal with?" she asked tentatively. As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it. Her mother turned around to look her in the eye. She knew that her mother could see right through her and would read exactly what she meant by looking in her eyes.  
  
"Honey, I know it's difficult, but when you meet the right person, you'll know," she gave Ginny a weak smile and continued, "I know that you have strong feelings for Harry, but as much as I love him, he's a dufus! If he can't see what a wonderful girl you are, and would rather be dating that smug girl, Sally what's her face, then so be it. He doesn't deserve the likes of you anyways. Besides, he's too much a part of our family already, it just wouldn't be right!" Ginny gave her mom a slight smile, knowing that she meant well, but wasn't quite satisfied with that answer.

"Thanks mom, you always know the right thing to say to make me feel better," Ginny drawled. She knew that her mother knew that the answer didn't satisfy her, but that this was the end of the conversation. She sighed as she heard Ron running down the stairs dragging his trunk behind him, with Pigwidgeon tweeting overheard shrilly.  
  
"Ginny! Where is your trunk? Why isn't it down here? Why aren't you ready to go?" Ron screamed impatiently as he stumbled down the stairs. "

"Ron, the express doesn't leave for two more hours!" Mrs. Weasley said through a laugh. She knew that Ron could hardly contain himself waiting until he would get to see Hermione again.  
  
"Well, I promised Hermione we would get there as early as we could," he said and continued quickly, "Do you think we could leave early?"  
  
"I don't see why not. Ginny what do you think?" she said looking down at Ginny.  
  
As Ginny stood up from the table, letting Bailey jump to the floor, she looked to Ron and said, "I guess that's fine. I'll just sit on the platform and twiddle my thumbs for an hour!" She turned and began to trudge up the stairs grumbling obscenities at her pansy brother. She was not looking forward to this at all, sitting around watching Hermione and Ron snog. It couldn't get much more disgusting then that. Next thing you know, Harry would show up and the three musketeers would be back together again, plus one extra, the new whore that was attached to Harry.  
  
Ginny had not actually met Harry's new girlfriend, but despised her nonetheless. As much as she wanted to get over the feelings she had for Harry, they were like a plague and she just couldn't shake him. She actually felt that she hated him more then she loved him, but all he had to do was look at her or give her a smile, and she would be putty in his hands again. She was just going to have to suck it up, and put on a tough face. She was nobody's lapdog. She was nobody's bitch. She was going to make herself get over him if it was the last thing she did. Now all she had to do was devise some sort of plan to get that prat out of her thoughts.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Getting to the station was exactly as she had imagined it. Ron was about to piss himself he was so excited. He could barely contain himself as the pulled up to the station. He flung the car door open before they came to a complete stop, jumped out, and hit the ground running as his mother yelled after him to be careful. Ginny just sat in the back seat sulking as her dad tried to find a place to park. Bailey was getting restless being in her carrier and was beginning to complain rather loudly about it. Once she got on the train she knew she could at least let Bailey wander around her compartment.  
  
The three Weasley's made their way to the platform, discreetly pushing their way through the hidden barrier. The noise was overwhelming for it being over an hour before they were to leave the station, but I guess everyone else had the same idea as Ron. Ginny looked around, searching for anyone she could sit and talk with until time to leave. Unfortunately she wasn't able to find anyone that was worth spending more then three minutes talking to. Sighing deeply, she picked up her things and Bailey's carrier and made her way toward the train.

Leaving her trunk by the loading dock, she towards the back of the train hoping to find an empty compartment far away from all the noise. She stopped to say goodbye to her parents, giving both of them a hug, and promising that she would owl as soon as they got to school.

Luckily the first compartment she came to sat completely empty and seemed to be far enough way that most of the noise didn't make it in. After arranging her bags and closing the door she let Bailey out of her carrier and sat down in the seat next to the window. Leaning her head against the window she drifted off to sleep. Even though she had gotten plenty of sleep the night before, she had worn herself out mentally fretting over Harry and her feelings about him. As she napped, her brain fell silent for the first time in months.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Startled by the sudden movement of the train, Ginny jerked awake and slid out of her seat. Glancing around, she noticed she was still alone in the compartment and thanked Merlin that no one had seen her flop onto the floor. Bailey had curled herself around Ginny's foot, and being woken up by Ginny kicking her in the head didn't seem to be sitting well with her. Bailey made her way over to one of the empty seats, curled herself up sulkily, and stared at Ginny.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kick you Bailey," she said in a pleading voice. But to no avail, Bailey just re-situated herself facing away from Ginny. 'Oh well,' she thought to herself. It's not like she could have actually carried on a conversation with the kitten anyways. But at least it was another living being that actually wanted to be around her. Since she had gotten the feisty kitten at the beginning of the summer she had become rather attached to it. She had found the small kitten stuck in a tree one day while taking a walk. It had just started to sprinkle and little bit, and Ginny had decided to take a short cut through the forest behind her house. As she jogged down the path she heard a very faint mewing noise coming from a tree off the side of the path. She couldn't help but look for the source of this pitiful sounding noise. Once she had gotten up close to the tree, the kitten had started mewing helplessly. Ginny couldn't help but rescue the kitten and bring it home with her. The kitten had instantly taken a liking to her and became her shadow. All summer long Bailey had followed her around, and Ginny had become accustomed to her meowing all the time, always needing to be the center of attention.  
  
Ginny looked up as a shy looking dark-haired girl pulled back the compartment door. The girl looked at her with a small smile, looking afraid to even speak. She looked as if she couldn't be more then twelve years old. She had short hair that seemed to spike out in the back, as if she had a thousand cowlicks, and large blue eyes.  
  
"Hello," Ginny said kindly, "Would you like to have a seat?" The girl looked completely shocked that someone was actually being this nice to her. Ginny waved her in as she stood to grab Bailey off of the seat she was occupying.  
  
"Hi, I'm Druella," the girl said quietly as she took a seat opposite Ginny. She fidgeted around with her bags trying not to make eye contact with Ginny. Finally, she stopped fidgeting, sat back, and let out a low sigh.  
  
"Ginny Weasley," Ginny said looking directly at the girl, and without pausing asked, "What year are you?"  
  
"I'm actually sixth year. I know I look young, most people assume that I'm about twelve or thirteen, but I'm actually already sixteen. I've lived in the states up until this summer, when my stupid dad decided he wanted to move over here to England." She looked up quickly, smiling slightly. "No offense or anything, it's a nice country and all, but I kind of stick out a bit," she said in a quick breath trying to back track.  
  
"None taken. I would probably feel the same way if I had to move to another country too. Well, I'm a sixth year as well. I'm in Gryffindor, but only because my entire family has been in Gryffindor for as far back as I know. I'm the youngest of seven kids, all boys except for me!" Ginny said with a laugh.  
  
The two girls chatted for a while until the trolley came by with drinks. They both decided to get some pumpkin juice and few sweets to munch on until they got to school. Ginny told Druella all about Hogwarts, giving her warnings about the professors and Filch, as well as some students to be careful of. Druella asked a lot of questions, and finally got around to asking about Harry Potter. Ginny had known this would probably happen, seeing as how the entire wizarding community, including other countries, knew about the boy who had lived. Ginny told her about Harry, and that he was best friends with her older brother Ron and that he was in Gryffindor as well. Druella seemed satisfied with this information and changed the subject to the different houses.  
  
The girls had been so enthralled in their conversation that neither had noticed that they were almost to school. As the train began to jerk to a halt, they began to move around the compartment getting their stuff together to get off the train. Bailey was not too pleased about having to go back into her carrier, and caused quite a scene with all her howling and screeching. Finally Ginny was able to pin her legs together and get her inside the carrier. Bailey was quite luck that Ginny hadn't put a binding hex on her to keep her still.  
  
Ginny and Druella waited for the crowd to disperse, and made their way down the aisle to the exit. They stepped off the train and headed toward the carriages. Druella seemed to be in shock, and stood staring at the horseless carriages. Ginny just assumed that they didn't have thestrals in the states, grabbed her sleeve, and pulled her onto the nearest one. Once inside, Druella stuck her head out the window to stare at the front of the carriages causing Ginny to laugh and pull her back into her seat.  
  
"They're thestrals. They are kind of like horses in a sense, but they have wings, and they are only visible to people who have seen someone die and was old enough to actually comprehend it," she stated matter-of-factly. Ginny had always gotten top marks in Care of Magical Creatures, and had instantly become Hagrids favorite student, not that it was difficult to get on Hagrid's good side. All you had to do was act interested in whatever new creature he brought to class and be willing to help Hagrid demonstrate. Ginny had learned this during second year once she had gotten over her fear of being burned, stung, bite, or spit on. In all reality, Madam Pomfrey could easily mend any injury that one of these creatures could inflict. Ginny had also become a regular in the hospital wing, and was on very good terms with Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Druella relaxed a little and leaned back in her seat, occasionally glancing out the window to check out the scenery. There was still a little bit of light as the sun made it's final descent behind the mountains lining the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
As the carriages came to a stop in front of the castle, the older students quickly made their way inside. As the first years floated across the lake, making good time. The welcome feast would be starting in a just a few minutes, and from the looks of it, the majority of the students acted as if they hadn't been feed since the left two months ago. Ginny giggled to herself as she saw Ron dragging Hermione up the stairs towards the Great Hall. He was not one to miss any meal, that's for sure. Ginny pointed her brother out to Druella, and mentioned that Harry was the dark-haired boy walking beside him. Druella nodded, and kept walking. Ginny let out the breath she had been holding in anticipation of Druella's reaction to seeing the famous Harry Potter. Most people at Hogwarts had gotten over the shock of who he was, and he was no longer a celebrity, but anyone new to Hogwarts instantly became a card-carrying member of the Harry Potter fan club until the novelty wore off. Thankfully Druella didn't seem to be all that impressed, and Ginny felt a wave of relief pass over her. She felt as if she might have finally found someone to be friends with and hoped that Druella was sorted in Gryffindor.  
  
As the students piled into the Great Hall rushing to their respective tables, Professor McGonagall pulled Druella aside.  
  
"Druella, I am Professor McGonagall. I am the deputy headmistress, and head of the Gryffindor house. You will be sorted after the first-years are sorted. You may sit where you like until that time, but when I call your name, please come to the front of the hall," she said kindly to Druella.  
  
Druella followed Ginny to the Gryffindor table, and sat quietly down beside her. She looked around, observing her surroundings and trying to get used to the grandeur of this new place. The school she had attended previously was nothing compared to this. There were not a lot of choices for schools of this type in the states, but she had gone to the best that was available. But still, on looks alone, Hogwarts was heads above her school. She figured she would get used to being in such a big place after she found her way around. She kept her finger crossed through out the sorting of the first-years and when her name was called, she made her way to the front of the hall silently repeating 'Gryffindor' under her breath.  
  
"Students, I would like you all to welcome Druella Brooks. She has moved here from the states, and will be joining us as a sixth-year. Please make her feel welcome in whatever house she is sorted in to," Professor McGonagall said firmly. With that, she motioned for Druella to take a seat on the small stool.  
  
Druella kept repeating her mantra of 'Gryffindor' with her fingers crossed inside her sleeves. The sorting hat began to speak to her in low tones. 'Hmmmm, well it seems that you are awfully set on being in Gryffindor. Is there a particular reason for this? Because I see that there are many qualities about you that would make you a good match for any of our houses. I will let this be your choice, but you will not be able to change your mind later on. As you wish,' the hat said to her, and without hesitation, yelled out, "Gryffindor," to the waiting students. Druella hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath the entire time, and felt a little light headed as she made her way back to her seat by beaming Ginny through the applause of the entire Gryffindor table.  
  
Later that night, after the girls had gotten settled in their dorms, they sat in the common room celebrating the start of a new school year with the rest of the Gryffindor house. Ginny introduced Druella around to all of the students, and finally sat down in a chair off to the side. After Druella sat down, Ginny started talking quietly to her and filling her in on all of the gossip about each person.  
  
"Well, Parvati has a twin in Ravenclaw, her name is Padma, and they both had a huge crush on my brother Ron last year," Ginny said quietly as she pointed Parvati out. "And Seamus, well, he is a bit of playboy. He's slept with nearly every girl in Hufflepuff, but all of the girls in Gryffindor know better then to mess with him, well that is, after he totally humiliated that mousy fifth-year over there. And Dean is a very nice guy, but he's not really dated much, so most people think that he might be into guys, not that there is anything wrong with that," she said quickly. "And over there, that's Hermione, she's a huge know-it-all and she's also my brother Ron's girlfriend. Her, Harry, and Ron have been friends since first-year and are basically inseparable. Everyone thought that she was in love with Harry, but as it turned out, she had a thing for redheads," she giggled. "And that," she pointed at Harry," is Harry Potter the boy who lived. He's quite a heartthrob around here and I admit that I had a crush on him before, but I'm through with that now. He's more like a brother to me then anything." Ginny said this, while not betraying her true feelings, that her heart felt like it was ripping in two. She knew that she couldn't get over him, and heal her wounds until she had let her heart break. Finally admitting, out loud to someone else that she was over him was the final straw that had been keeping her hope alive. It was good to let it go, it hurt, but she knew it was for the best.  
  
After talking for two more hours, and giving Druella all the information she could think of about each student that was hanging out in the common room and some that weren't, they decided to head up to their room. Climbing into bed and settling down and they both fell asleep quickly.

Ginny was not so lucky as to have another dreamless sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, her subconscious torturing her with images of the man she knew she couldn't love any longer. In her dreams, Harry loved her, he reciprocated her feelings, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Her dreams were pleasant on the outside, but her mind was in turmoil as it fought against her subconscious wishes.  
  
After spending the entire night in fitful sleep, she woke to the sun shining through the window onto her bed. She sleepily rubbed her eyes, stretched and kicked her comforter to the end of the bed. Unfortunately, Bailey had burrowed herself down into the feather comforter and ended up rolling off the end of the bed with the comforter still wrapped around her. As the kitten tried to find her way out of the tangles of sheets, the girls started giggling. It was a good way to start the first day of classes, with a good laugh. As Ginny laughed at the kitten, bits and pieces of her dreams from the night before popped into her head causing her to wince at the painful feelings that surfaced. She knew she would just have to push past those feelings; besides, it was just a dream, right? She knew it was just wishful thinking. Anyways, it was a whole new year, and with a new friend, she knew it was going to be a good one.


	2. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise

A/N: Thanks to those who read and reviewed. Draco will be in the story very shortly, so don't take the first chapter as a sign. I do not own these characters, except for Parker and Druella. If only I was as good as JK was!

Chapter 2: Surprise, surprise, surprise

Ginny and Druella slowly made their way down to the Great Hall due to Ginny pointing out different secret passageways and shortcuts. As they walked down the stairs from Gryffindor Tower, students were running around, pushing each other, laughing, and having a good time. No one really seemed to remember that today was the beginning of another year of Snape and his potions, McGonagall, and boring old History of Magic. They finally entered the Great Hall and took seats in the middle of the Gryffindor table joining all of the students that were anxiously awaiting the beginning of breakfast.

Professor Dumbledore stood up as the last of the students drifted in and sat down. All the students looked towards the teachers' table as Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. He normally didn't have any announcements in the morning unless it was an emergency.

"Students, teachers, and Poltergeist, this is the beginning of another great year at Hogwarts. I know we are all excited to be starting our classes today, but I have decided to postpone the start of term by two days." He stated very clearly. With this, all the students begin to cheer instantly chatting about what they would do with their two free days.

"The reason classes are being postponed," Dumbledore, continued sternly, "Is because we are going to be having a bit a special event going on for the next two days. Starting today we will have a very special guest on site. This guest is here to help us all in training for the upcoming Quidditch season!" Before Dumbledore could even get the last words out, the whole hall erupted in a thunderous applause.

"We are going to be starting a new Quidditch league this year as well. This will be in addition to our house teams, which will compete for the Quidditch Cup as is the tradition." With this Dumbledore looked around the hall at the quizzical looks on the students faces.

"Teams may be formed by any students, comprised of students from any house. We will also have different levels of teams, so that all students may participate." Dumbledore grinned slightly as the realization sank in, that ALL students would be able to participate in the sport, no matter their talent, experience, or age. "Guidelines for forming teams will be distributed to all students this morning as well as being posted in each houses' common room. We will start today with experience tests to determine which league each player will be put into." With this, owls began to swoop down on each table dropping a stack of papers in the center. The kids nearest to the stacks grabbed handfuls of the papers and passed them down the tables. Everyone was so enthralled with reading the new guidelines that they barely noticed the tables filling with food.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Intramural Quidditch League Guidelines**

-Any student may play

-All students must be sorted into the appropriate league for their ability

-No prior Quidditch experience necessary

-You are not required to own your own broom

-First and Second year students must submit a signed parental permission form to participate

-Teams cannot consist of members from only one house. There must be at least two members of different houses.

-House team players may play in the intramural leagues, but will automatically be put into the X League. No exceptions.

-All games and tournaments will be scheduled around House games.

-House team practices and games come before the intramural games and practices.

**Leagues**

For the X League, players more then likely have played for their house teams, or on recreational leagues as children. Previous experience is necessary. This will be the ultimate competition. Players must be prepared to play hard, practice hard, and possibly be injured.

XA League – most experienced players (fifth, sixth, and seventh year)

XB League – most experienced players (third and fourth year)

XC League – most experienced players (first and second year)

=-=-=-=

For D League, players need to have prior experience and know the basics of flying and Quidditch. Must be driven to better their game and be prepared for tough competition

DA League – previous experience (fifth, sixth, and seventh year)

DB League – previous experience (third and fourth year)

DC League – previous experience (first and second year)

=-=-=-=

For W League, players will be taught the basics of flying and the game of Quidditch

WA League – Beginners (fifth, sixth, and seventh year)

WB League – Beginners (third and fourth year)

WC League – Beginners (first and second year)

=-=-=-=

Once all students have been placed into a league, you may begin to form teams. You will need to have a team captain that will represent your team and get the appropriate paperwork taken care of. As stated before, all teams must consist of students for more then one house. Example, you may not have 6 people from Gryffindor and one from Ravenclaw. You may have up to 4 people from one house on a team, for example you may have 4 Hufflepuff, 1 Slytherin, and 2 Gryffindor. Once you have formed your teams, please present team roster and request form to a Head of House, noting positions and team captain on the roster. All requests must be received by September 20th.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hushed whispers filled the hall as students finished reading the guidelines. How were they ever going to form teams if they had to play with Slytherins? Someone was going to have to play on a team with Slytherins, or else no Slytherins would get to play. This seemed to be the thought going through everyone's head. You could see students looking around at each other, and trying to discreetly glance at the Slytherin table. Everyone knew that the Slytherins were going to be quite pissed that they would have to be on a team with someone other then a fellow Slytherin.

Ginny tried to keep her excitement contained, but it was rather difficult as she had wanted to be on the Gryffindor team as a Seeker, but of course damn Harry Potter was the seeker and had been for almost seven years now. Plus, he was the team captain, and there's no way he'd choose her to be the reserve Seeker. This was her chance to be able to prove herself. Harry was going to be leaving after this year, and maybe she'd have a chance at being Gryffindor Seeker next year, her final year at Hogwarts.

Druella didn't seem to understand all of this excitement about some stupid game; she had played before and found it rather boring. Maybe it was because flying came so easily to her or maybe it was because she had never played against someone who could give her a real challenge. There was Quidditch in the states, but it wasn't nearly as popular as it was here. There were so many other muggle sports that people were interested in, that Quidditch just wasn't given much of a chance. She had played in a small community league at her school, but it was mostly for fun. Most of the people she played with were quite a bit older then her and were able to teach her a lot of tricks that she wouldn't have picked up on playing on a house team. They had played in a few free form tournaments and had always won. Maybe she would try out to play, at least it would be something fun to do other then study all the time. And maybe she would be able to get some guys, she figured with Ginny around she would get too much attention. She felt like a wallflower sitting next to Ginny, with her glaringly beautiful burgundy hair and mesmerizing emerald eyes. She sat there listening to Ginny chatter on about Seeker, and about how hot the guys on the professional Quidditch teams were. Druella could barely keep from giggling; it was like watching a five year old at Christmas. She guessed that she would have to start liking Quidditch.

As the plates begin to clear, and the idle chatter died down, Dumbledore stood again and cleared his throat.

"Placement try-outs will start in two hours time on the pitch. Please wear comfortable clothes, bring your broom if you have your own, and get ready to have a good time," he said, and with a sweep of his hand, the tables were cleared.

The students made their way out of the hall and headed to their respective common rooms to relax and talk about what was going to happen the next two days. Most students were already trying to come up with teams, piecing together students from each of the houses. The Slytherins made their way down to the dungeons grumbling about teaming up with mudbloods and muggle lovers. This was not what they considered an enjoyable time. On the other hand though, most Slytherin students had a strong competitive streak, as well as a drive to prove that Slytherin's were the best at everything. Just because they would have to team up with students of other houses didn't mean they couldn't prove their own abilities and talents.

Draco Malfoy, as the most well-known Slytherin at Hogwarts as well as the best looking guy in the past ten years was striding confidently back to the dungeons with a gaggle of girls following behind him and flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle were the equivalent of bodyguards for him, not that he really needed it, and had become melded with his own shadow in a sense.

As they entered the dungeon, Draco made his way to the center couch, and fell gracefully onto its plush cushions. The girls dispersed around the common room in groups of two and three, whispering and giggling behind their hands. Draco had become used to this attention in his third year, after he had come back to school six inches taller. After his fourth year, it had become even worse. He couldn't go anywhere without at least four or five girls following closely behind him. During fourth year, he had put on quite a bit of muscle as well as grown another three inches. His shoulders had broadened and his chest had filled out. His frame finally seemed to fit his stature. His face had become more defined, his cheekbones that of a royalty, his eyes the color of smoke, his lips were the desire of every girl he came in contact with. He had not failed to notice that with one glance, he could pretty much have any girl he desired. When this realization first struck him, he had taken advantage of it for a few weeks. But once he saw that the girls were completely brainless, he decided he would be a bit pickier.

The past summer he had cut his hair shorter, but still long enough to drape across his eyes in that oh so sexy way. He knew that this was his signature look and couldn't completely get rid of it. He had gotten tired of having long hair, feeling too much like a girl having to brush and take care of it. Spending the summer traveling the country forgoing hotels and mansions, Draco had bulked up a bit. Being the lust of every girl, and some guys at that too, had been plain knowledge to anyone with two brain cells, but now, he was the envy of all that saw him. He held an air of indifference about him, knowing that this was his last year, and he would soon be out in the real world. Draco knew that Hogwarts was not reality, but only shelter to teach the future wizards and witches that would govern the wizarding world.

Glancing around the common room, he caught his friend's eye. Throwing his trademark smirk his way, he motioned for him to come over. The tall boy slowly rose from the couch after disentangling himself from the arms of a fourth year. He looked down at the pleading girl, smirked, and waved her away. He made his way gracefully across the room, and in the process gaining the attention of everyone there. Conversation stopped, eyes turned, and all was right in his world, he was the center of everyone's universe at that moment in time.

"Draco, how goes it?" he asked dashingly, while looking around the room. His mind never seemed to stop whirling around thoughts of his next conquest. He had not made the same choice as Draco; he wanted to have every girl that crossed his path, whether they wanted to or not. Fortunately for him, it was made rather easy, because just as Draco was a lust object, so was he. He came from another long line of pureblood wizarding family. His family was one of the wealthiest in the wizarding world, aside from the Malfoy's that is. Parker Marinni stood right at six foot tall, intense blue eyes, and hair the color of caramel. His skin was the perfect shade of bronze from spending the majority of the summer in the tropics, cavorting with a throng of beautiful and exotic women.

"Marinni, I see the time off has treated you rather well," Draco stated as he stood to greet him. "Marinni, let's head to my private sitting area. I'm getting tired of being stared at by these drooling little girls."

"I don't think I've heard a better idea all day," Parker said with a laugh, "especially after the announcement about mixed Quidditch teams. How are we supposed to play on a team with anyone less then a Slytherin?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at Parker, and moved fluidly toward a large mahogany door off to the side of the Slytherin common room. Draco whispered a password under his breath, touched the stones on either side of the doorframe, and stood back. The door swung open to a richly colored room furnished with plush chairs covered in soft amethyst suede and a couch the size of a car covered in deep crimson leather. A large fireplace was lit at the end of the room, casting lurking shadows in the corners. Draco made his way over to the bar and lifted a decanter of brandy in Parker's direction. Parked nodded slightly and made himself comfortable on the couch. Draco filled two snifters with the rich amber liquid, handed one to Parker and made his way to the chair nearest the fire.

"You know Parker, I have an idea about this Quidditch League. I know we aren't particularly fond of anyone who doesn't wear the Slytherin colors, and even then some of those I don't care for too much. But, I am not about to let Potter and his sidekick come prancing in with some team and put us to shame. We will find teammates that can stomp Potter into the ground," Draco growled.

"Do you know of anyone that we could recruit, anyone that we can stomach to be around? At least there are some purebloods in other houses," Parker said with a scowl. "They might be mudblood lovers, but at least their blood isn't tainted."

"I'm not positive as to who we should solicit to become a part of our team," Draco said as he leaned farther back into the chair, bringing his brandy to his lips, "but I'm sure we will be able to pick a few people out during the placement try-outs. There is bound to be a few people who aren't too afraid of us and that would be willing to be on our team. There are a few Slytherin that I would be willing to put on our team, but not too many. I already play with that bunch of baboons, and I don't want to spend any more time with them then I have to. We already know that we have a keeper, and one of the best damn chasers in the school," he said proudly. "So that leaves us with a seeker, two more chasers, and two beaters."

Both boys sat back, contemplating the students that might be talented enough to stand beside them. This was going to be a very difficult decision, because it wasn't just anyone that would merit the boys' approval. As they sat sipping their brandy's, students all over the castle were mulling over the same question, 'Who would be on Malfoys' team?' For all the people that Malfoy didn't approve of, there were just as many who felt the same way about him. Most students were smart enough to stay out of his way, most knew that unless he invited you to speak by speaking to you first, you might as well just keep your mouth shut and keep on moving. No one had ever had the audacity to disagree, insult, or mock Draco Malfoy, other the Potter, and that was just because the boy was dense. Potter had no idea the extent of power that Draco possessed. One day Malfoy would make him see that he had messed with the wrong person.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ginny hurriedly drug Druella up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. She was in a hurry to get back to her room to start going over the students in her age group that played Quidditch. She was going to put together the unbeatable team, and that team didn't include Harry or her brother. Harry was a seeker, and that was what she planned on being. She knew that she was better then Harry, but because of his celebrity no one was willing to think there could be a better Seeker in Gryffindor. She knew that Harry would have Ron on his team, and would probably get Seamus as well. Then there was that seventh year in Ravenclaw that he knew, he would probably get him as a beater. So, he would still need three chasers.

"Dru, have you ever played Quidditch before?" Ginny asked distractedly. She had taken to calling the new girl Dru and it perfectly. It was also much easier to say then Druella. Plus whenever she said Druella, she always thought of all those puppies in that muggle movie and them being made into fur coats. And Dru was nothing like that horrible women. Dru took to the new nickname instantly the moment she heard it. She had never been close enough with anyone for them to feel comfortable enough to give her a nickname. The girls had become fast friends, and acted as if they had known each other since the womb.

"Well, actually I did play in the states," Dru said quickly. "I didn't play on a house team, but we had enough people interested that we were able to form a league. Most of the people I played with were adults, but it was a good fun playing against all those old fogies," she laughed.

"What position did you play? Are you any good?" Ginny spat out. She was still going over players in her head and wasn't paying close attention to what Dru was saying.

"I played chaser, and if I must say so, I'm pretty damn good," Dru said sticking her chin in the air. "Like I said, I played against quite a few older folks, who had been playing all of their lives. I learned a lot I would haven't learned on some stupid house team with a bunch of kids!"

"Great then, we've got a seeker and a chaser. All we need to do now is figure out who the other five players will be." Making a mental note, Ginny remembered that Parker Marinni was the best beater in the school, but he was a Slytherin. Going along the same line, Draco Malfoy popped into her head. He was the best keeper that Hogwarts had seen in over twenty years. He had started out as a seeker during his second year, but had fast learned that against Harry he was no match. Harry was much lighter and was able to maneuver rather quickly on his broom. Malfoy was good, but his talents better suited him in front of the rings. He had switched to keeper his fourth year, and with the extra inches he had grown and the muscle he had acquired from somewhere, he had promptly filled the position of their previous keeper that had graduated. Over the past three years, he had let no more then three goals through in a game, he had cat like reflexes in the air, and speed that no one could have suspected by his size. Ginny had decided that she might have to break her resolve of hating all Slytherins so that she could pull together the best team that Hogwarts had seen. She made herself a promise that she would catch Malfoy's eye today at the placement try-outs. It wasn't possible that anyone else would be able to outshine her flying skills in the XA League. Now, if only she could get rid of that pesky last name and tell tale red hair.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: Thank you to all of you who have read, especially those who reviewed. It's a great feeling to have someone want to read more!!


	3. Who's it going to be?

Chapter 3: Who's it going to be?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize unfortunately, due to the genius of JK Rowling, but Parker and Druella, their all mine!!  
  
A/N: There has been a little bit of editing, primarily in chapter 2. I added the actual guidelines that were handed to the students. Ok, I hope that everyone is enjoying so far. Thanks to those who put me on their author alert. I'm trying to update as quickly as possible. Thankfully I haven't had any mental blocks yet, just a pesky old job getting in my way!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Ginny and Dru made their way down to the Quidditch stadium along with about ninety-five percent of the school. Huddles of first years wandered around together looking nervous and following the older students at a safe distance, while the second years snickered behind their hands at how nervous the first years were. Being at Hogwarts for a year gave you a confidence you didn't necessarily deserve, but nonetheless they thought they did. Ginny glanced around taking in the surroundings and all of the people and noticed how frenzied everyone seemed. She had no idea that this many people were going to be trying out. This didn't bother her at all because she was very confident in her ability as seeker, but she did wonder how she was going to convince Malfoy to be a part of her team.  
  
The Slytherin common room was slowly emptying now that the crowd of other students had made its way down to the stadium. As a Slytherin you had to make a memorable entrance, not necessarily fashionably late, but at least not in the middle of the crowd, you needed to stand out, everyone needed to know that you had arrived. This time was no exception. Draco and Parker sauntered out the hidden room and headed towards the hallway. As soon as the stepped through the door, every student left in the common room rushed to follow behind them knowing that if they showed up with Draco and Parker no one would mess with them.  
  
As the last of the Slytherin students meandered to their seats, Dumbledore rose from a sitting position in the teachers box. Holding his wand up to his throat and casting a spell to magnify his voice he looked around patiently making sure that everyone was seated.  
  
"Students we will start with the youngest age groups, seeing as so many people have come to try out, this might take a while." He paused as a loud groan circled the stadium, he knew the older students would not be pleased, but he thought it better this way. There were so many talented older students that he felt it would take quite a bit longer to sort them into leagues.  
  
"After all of the first and second year students aged ten and eleven have finished with their try-outs, you will assemble on the lawn outside the stadium where you will meet with Madam Hooch," Dumbledore gave a gracious wave in her direction, "Who will be informing you of the schedule we have set forth, dividing you into X, D, and W leagues, and helping you to form teams. Also, any of our sixth and seventh year students that would be willing to help coach the W League, please see Madam Hooch immediately." Dumbledore nodded to Madam Hooch, who stood and made her way towards the field.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly as the students started chattering, and began speaking in a firm "Students, I will now introduce our guest of honor. It is none other then Aidan Talley, hall of fame Captain for the European Olympic Team." Dumbledore grinned as the students burst into deafening applause. Aidan came zooming out of the locker area, circled the stadium twice waving to all the students, and finally came to rest down on the field beside Madam Hooch.  
  
"Aidan will be here for the next two days assisting Madam Hooch in determining which league each student should be assigned to. He will also help you with forming the best possible teams so that there is not one- sided competition within a league." Dumbledore took a breath and looked around, "And now, first and second years, make your way to the field!"  
  
As the younger students hurried down to the field, the older students filled in the gaps in the stadium and moved towards the front to watch and cheer on their fellow housemates. Most of the girls sat in large groups giggling about Aidan Talley and how hot he was. The guys tried to look unconcerned about the fact that a famous Quidditch player was getting all of the attention from their girls, but it was noticeable that they were impressed that Dumbledore had brought in such a talented player to help them out. People began to wonder why Aidan agreed to come to Hogwarts to help with a student intramural league when he was famous worldwide and probably had much better things to occupy his time.  
  
Time went by fairly slow as the younger students tried out. The majority of them didn't seem to even know how to use a broom, much less do something else other then grip the handle like it was a matter of life or death. With only about fifteen students left, it started to get a little interesting. It was becoming obvious which students would be placed in the XC League as natural talent was showing through. As the last student touched down, Dumbledore started to clap waiting for the rest of the school to follow. There was a polite round of applause as the first and second years followed Madam Hooch out of the stadium.  
  
Dumbledore rose again, touched his wand to his throat and began to speak, "Now that we have finished with the younger students, we are going to take a break and assemble in the Great Hall for a quick lunch before moving onto the third and fourth year students." As he finished he waved his hand toward the castle as if pushing the students in that direction.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
After lunch all the students headed back towards the stadium, the older students feeling glad that they had a bit of time to digest their filling lunch. The first and second years had assembled back at the stadium to watch the older students try-out. Since the third and fourth year students had been taught the basics of flying during their first year it didn't take nearly as long to get through their try-outs. There were quite a few girls that most would never have assumed to be able to fly a broom straight, much less out fly some of the boys without breaking a nail. Some of prissier girls on the pitch were putting on quite a show and embarrassing a few of the male gender who fancied themselves reasonably talented when it came to the game.  
  
The older students still waiting to try out found it immensely entertaining to see the boys with their eyes bugging out of their heads while a pretty blonde haired fourth year rocketed around the pitch putting to shame the other boys trying out for Seeker. She looked as if she had been born on a broom and had been trained by Aidan Talley himself. There was a barely audible mumble coming from quite a few males in the stadium, most making a mental note to get to know that foxy little blonde a little better, well as long as she didn't make them look bad. The third and fourth year try-outs wound down and the students followed Madam Hooch out of the stadium. There was a restless shudder throughout the crowd as the older students moved toward the field.  
  
Ginny was felt as if she had fairies flying around in her stomach but didn't really understand why she was so nervous. She had been playing Quidditch all of her life. There was no way to avoid it being brought up with six older brothers, all but one of which played Quidditch for the Gryffindor team in their time at school. She had spent every summer doing odd jobs for friends and family to save up money to add to her birthday money so that she could buy a decent broom. She had been able to get the Firebolt model from the year before, which was still a decent broom, even though not the newest. Ginny had come up with some of her own maneuvers, not exactly the type you would use on the Quidditch pitch but were still quite impressive. She had learned to handle a broom better then any of her brothers and had learned a lot by watching intently at all the house games.  
  
"Students, please gather into groups depending on the position you think you would be best suited for," Madam Hooch said gruffly while pointing to separate sections of the field. "Seekers, please go to the far end near the goals, chasers please make your way to the middle of the field, keepers to the other set of goals, and beaters please gather at the sidelines for now."  
  
Ginny glanced at the other people as she made her way towards the far end of the stadium. There were about eleven other people heading in the same direction, one of which being Harry. There were three other girls, a petite dark-haired Slytherin girl with a smug look on her face, a fairly ugly girl from Ravenclaw that went by CJ, and seventh year Gryffindor, Sela Brinker. There was also a tall blonde boy that she thought was a fifth year in Slytherin, the Slytherin seeker, Jacob Rutledge, the Gryffindor reserve seeker, Beau Thomason, two boys from Ravenclaw, probably fifth years, that she didn't know, and two boys from Hufflepuff that looked like they would be blown off of their brooms if someone sneezed too close.  
  
Madam Hooch walked over to them and let them know that they would be going first. The rest of the students would be waiting to start until the Seekers had finished due to the whole field needing to be utilized during their try-outs.  
  
"Okay, what I would like for you to do is to pair off. The snitch will be released and each pair will take their turn in vying to retrieve the snitch. Just because you are the first to get the snitch does not imply anything, this is just a chance for each person to demonstrate their ability to fly as well as any specialized maneuvers they may be hiding up their sleeves." With that she began to pair them all up. Ginny was paired against the smug looking Slytherin girl, and seeing the look on her face, the fairies in her stomach started doing back flips again.  
  
Harry and the blonde boy from Slytherin were first up. Madam Hooch directed them to opposite ends of the field, took to the air, and released the snitch from the center of the field. Both boys watched the sky as the small gold orb disappeared. The day was perfect for playing Quidditch; there was a slight breeze that whipped the boys' robes around their ankles as they circled the pitch and enough clouds in the sky to keep it cool. Ginny was watching the sky intently, holding her breath and waiting to see who would glimpse the snitch first. As she scanned the outer edges of the field she saw a gold twinkle along the edge of the Hufflepuff seats, as she turned her glance toward the boys in the sky she noticed that both boys were still searching the sky frantically. With this one little thing, the fairies in her stomach decided to take a break. Finally she saw Harry dive towards the ground and just as the Slytherin boy gained on his tail he pulled up sharply, banked to the left and did a barrel roll. Once he righted himself he came to a smooth landing right in front of Ginny and held out his hand for Madam Hooch to see. Madam Hooch made her way down to were they stood, gave both of the boys a pat on the back and told them to take a seat on the outside of the field. Madam Hooch motioned for the next pair to take to the sky as Ginny stood patiently waiting her turn. After three more pairs had gone, it was finally her turn. Once Madam Hooch motioned for them to take the sky, Ginny speed upwards leaving all worry on the ground.  
  
Ginny circled her end of the pitch, watching the Slytherin girl and keeping a sharp eye on the outer edges of the stadium. As they began to circle the pitch she decided that she should show off a little to make her performance stand out to anyone who might be watching. She had a nagging feeling that if she didn't do something spectacular Draco wouldn't even know she had been there to try-out. She scanned the edge of the stadium again and checked where smug girl was before taking a steep dive towards the field. She heard a few gasps as she came within just a few feet of the ground, pulled up and flew parallel with the ground. Smuggy, as she had started referring to the Slytherin girl in her head, had taken a dive as soon as she saw Ginny head toward the ground, but she unfortunately was not able to pull out of her dive in time to keep from plowing handle first into the dirt. Ginny snickered to herself, threw a smirk over her shoulder at the girl, and pulled sharply upwards into the sky. She circled around the pitch once more, waiting to see if Smuggy would be getting back onto her broom. It seemed like she was going to stay grounded for the rest of the day, she was cradling her left arm and being lead of the field by Madam Pomfrey. Ginny knew that this was her chance to really shine. She did a few lazy loops in the sky before leveling out, getting slowly to her feet. Once she was standing, she pulled one leg up slowly until her toes were almost touching the back of her head, her hair thrashing through the air like golden flames. She gently let her foot back down onto the broom and immediately placed both hands in the center of the broom, brought her legs into a split above her head. After holding this for a short time she let herself pitch forward as gymnast on the high bars would, as she came back on the upswing she brought one leg back over the broom to where she was seated properly again. She quickly glanced around again and seeing a gold wink on the far end of the pitch she flattened herself to the handle of the broom and raced towards the snitch. She knew she might have overdone it a bit, but she didn't care because she didn't think anyone had missed it based on the whooping and hollering she heard from the ground. Hopefully Draco had noticed her aerial acrobatics and had been even remotely impressed, or at least impressed enough to be willing to be on a team with a Gryffindor.  
  
"Dude, did you see that girl up there?" Parker said quite awestruck as he elbowed Draco in the ribs. "That totally kicked ass, a little unnecessary, but completely amazing," and under his breath whispered, "I wonder if she bends like that in bed?" Draco hadn't heard the last comment and had scarcely picked up on what Parker was saying, but was scarcely aware of a sharp elbow persistently digging into his ribs.  
  
"Yeah, what did you say Parker?" Draco mumbled after Parker punched him in the arm. He was still watching the girly with fiery hair trailing behind her streak down the pitch with one arm stretched out before her. As he watch her tiny hand and embrace the snitch he looked over at Parker.  
  
"What did you say Parker?" He glanced over again where Ginny had been, but she was gone already. She had landed back in front of Madam Hooch and handed her the snitch.  
  
"You do realize she's a Weasley," Parker stated matter-of-factly as he pointed at Ginny. He followed Parkers' gaze over to where Ginny was standing being congratulated by Potter of all people. He felt his face tense up as he saw Harry and turned quickly away.  
  
"Of course I know that is a Weasley. How could you not with that horrid shade of hair!" He said with a haughty look on his face. "But, she's a damn good flyer and we do have to have people from other houses on our team. We can kill two birds with one stone, get the best seeker on our team and piss Harry and Weasel off at one time." And with that Draco sat back against the edge of the stadium looking quite pleased with his plan. As he was pondering who else to invite to be on his team Madam Hooch signaled for the rest of the students to take to their brooms. Draco and Parker both glided gracefully into the air heading to their respective areas of the field. Madam Hooch explained that she would divide them up into standard teams, a keeper, two beaters, and three chasers to try-out with. They would play a shortened game and then switch out with the next teams.  
  
Ginny made her way over to the edge of the stadium to grab a towel and something to drink. She sunk down to the ground and wiped her face dry with the towel. She watched as the first two teams took their places on the field. One by one each team took to the air until the final two teams were sent up. One of the last teams consisted of Draco, Parker, Seamus and the Ravenclaw she assumed would be on a team with Harry as beaters, a fifth year girl she didn't know, Lavender Brown from Gryffindor, and a seventh year boy from Hufflepuff named Jenkins as chasers. The other was comprised of Ron as keeper, Dru, Madison Alexsia from Ravenclaw, and Ethan Jarrett from Slytherin as Chasers, Jayden Plith from Hufflepuff and Shila Query from Gryffindor as beaters.  
  
Ginny could easily pick Dru out from the rest of the players because she was one of the smallest and had on bright blue robes that swelled around her as she sped around the field. Dru was right she thought as she laughed to herself, she was damn good; probably better then any of the chasers on the house teams, except for Parker Marinni of course. Ron was getting frustrated, as he always did, and kept letting the Parker get past him and score. The more frustrated he got, the more Parker scored. As Parker soared towards Ron for the fifth time in less then three minutes, a bludger headed right for him. As he jerked out of the way, the quaffle popped out of his hands and Dru swooped below him and caught it. She raced down the pitch with ease, weaving between the other chasers and heading at Draco like a speeding bullet. Just as she was about to reach him, she faked to the left and hurled the quaffle through the ring to her right. She grinned slightly, turned back toward her own goals as Malfoy stopped with his jaw hanging slack. Ginny could barley contain herself as she saw the dumbfounded look on his face, it was like he had seen a three-headed hippogriff. The teams went on for about ten more minutes before Madam Hooch indicated for them to land and join the rest of the students.  
  
"Students, I would like to congratulate you all on a magnificent show today," Madam Hooch said proudly seeing as she had taught all of these students at one time or another. "It is quite difficult to separate you into the X and D leagues, but it has to be done. I am going to have to deliberate over this for a few hours. After I have consulted with Professor Dumbledore and Aidan, I will post a list outside of the Great Hall." And with that she turned to leave the stadium.  
  
As Ginny and Dru made their way toward the castle, they could her Malfoy and Parker talking about "the new girl" in hushed whispers. They couldn't seem to believe that this tiny little girl was able to score on Malfoy. There was an air of respect that wavered in the two boys voices as they walked towards Dru and Ginny. Ginny looked at Dru and mouthed for her to follow her lead.  
  
"So Weasley, I saw those tricks you were doing up there earlier," Draco said with approval in his voice as he and Parker caught up to the two girls. "Where did you learn to fly like that because I know it wasn't from your brothers," he mocked.  
  
"There's no need to be rude Malfoy," Parker said with a sneer and then turned toward Dru. "I'm Parker Marinni and this is Draco Malfoy," he said with a slight bow of his head. Ginny wanted to laugh at how dramatic yet cheesy Parker was being. She wondered if he knew how transparent he was being.  
  
"This is Druella Brooks, she's a new student from the states," Ginny said and continued on, "and my first name is Ginny, just in case you hadn't ever bothered to notice."  
  
"To be honest, I did know your first name is Ginny, I'm not a complete imbecile," Draco said while smirking at Ginny. "We have a proposition for the two of you. As we all know, the teams have to be made up of members from different houses, and seeing that I am the best keeper in the school and Parker was the best chaser, we would like for the two of you to be a part of our team. What do you say?" Ginny looked over at Dru and raised her eyebrow slightly. This was exactly what Ginny had been hoping for and had her fingers crossed behind her back that Dru would say yes. Dru nodded her head ever so slightly, only enough to where Ginny was really the only one to know it meant anything.  
  
"Alright boys," she said sexily, "we'll be on your team, but only if we have some say so in who else is asked." Draco looked quickly at Parker who was nodding his head in agreement.  
  
"We will let you make an input as to who else you think would be appropriate for the team," Draco said and added quickly, "but we do the asking." Both girls nodded their heads and stuck their hands out to shake on it. The boys looked quizzically at one another, then decided that it was all right and grasped the two girls hands. Draco's skin was softer then Ginny had expected, and it caught her off guard. She looked down at their hands clinched together and felt her cheeks fill with color. She looked back up to his face and saw that he was looking directly into her eyes and it completely unnerved her. She pulled her hand back, grabbed Dru's arm and pulled her away.  
  
"See you guys later," she threw over her shoulder as they jogged up the hill to the entrance of the school. Once they were inside the castle and out of earshot Dru came to a screeching halt.  
  
"What the hell was that about?"  
  
"I don't know, it was weird," Ginny said as she studied the top of her shoe. "I've never actually had a civil conversation with either one of those boys, and there was something about the way that Malfoy looked at me that caught me off guard, not in a bad way though."  
  
"Well, I can tell you this right now, I don't want any other girls on our team," Dru said laughingly. "I want that Parker all to myself. He is one good looking piece of man!" As they both giggled a bit they started moving toward Gryffindor tower to take showers and get ready for dinner. It had been a long day and both were drained for the anticipation, exertion, and giddiness that had taken over them for the past few hours. They also wanted to make sure that they were there when the list of leagues was posted for the fifth, sixth, and seventh years. Neither one doubted that they would be in the X League, but they wanted to get an idea of who else should be lucky enough to be on their team.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
A/N: Thanks again to all who reviewed. It's late, so I hope that all is coherent. Hopefully I'll be able to get at least one if not two chapters finished tomorrow as I'm lucky enough to have the day off from work! I know the Draco/Ginny action is slow coming, but it's coming, I swear. I think there should be some next chapter, well at least some tension that definitely needs to be acted on. I haven't a clue as to what's going to happen next, I just write as it comes to me. 


	4. The Chosen

Chapter 4: The Chosen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize unfortunately, due to the genius of JK Rowling, but Parker and Druella and some other random new people, their all mine!!  
  
A/N: Well, I hope everyone who is reading this is enjoying it. More reviews, more reviews!! Tell me what you think, give me ideas, anything!!  
  
Chapter 4: The Chosen  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Ginny stepped out of the steaming shower, wrapped a huge scarlet towel around her slender frame and made her way toward the fogged up mirror. She could hear Dru in the next room scuttling around the closet for clothes and laughed to herself. For as organized as Ginny was, Dru was the complete opposite. She could hardly ever find what she was looking for and panicked on a daily basis as to where her wand and books were. It's a wonder she was able to function at all sometimes.  
  
Ginny grabbed a smaller towel and twisted her long hair into it to rid it of water and keep it out of her face. As she prepared to brush her teeth and put on some moisturizer Dru burst into the bath room with a look of alarm.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, oh my gods!! I can't find it, I really can't find it this time," she said breathlessly. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Dru, what's the problem? What can't you find?" Ginny prodded while brushing her teeth.  
  
"It's my wand! I know I had it in my robes when we left the pitch and now it's not there. I haven't gone anywhere else, so I don't know where it could be!"  
  
As Ginny shook her hair out over her shoulders she gave Dru a look that was a carbon copy Mrs. Weasley look. "We'll find it, don't worry. This is only the third time you've misplaced in the past two days. After dinner, we'll walk down to the pitch and have a look around. It couldn't have gotten far. And besides, if someone picked it up, they'll turn it into a professor."  
  
This calmed Dru a bit but she still had a look of worry in her eyes. She nodded her head and turned to go back into the room. Ginny drew a brush through her hair, grabbed her wand and spoke a charm to finish drying and styling it. With that done, she pointed to her face to add just a touch of color and lip-gloss. She entered the bedroom to find a monstrous pile of clothing in the center of the room along with clothes strewn over every inch of the floor.  
  
"DRU!! What did you do?" Ginny raised her voice with irritation. "My clothes are every where! How am I going to find something to wear if I don't even know whose clothes are whose?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, I'll clean it up, just give me a minute," she said in a sheepish voice. She reached for Ginny's wand then mumbled a spell. As the last words left her lips, clothes began to whip around the room re-hanging themselves and finding its owners closet. After about five minutes the room was back to ship shape order. Ginny glanced over at Dru and noticed that she still looked uneasy.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you, but you can't freak out every time you misplace something or you'd be in constant panic all the time," Ginny said mockingly. "Now, help me pick out something cute to wear. I'm glad we don't have to wear our school robes for the next couple of days since there are no classes. Those things are so hideous!"  
  
With that the two girls started going through closets trying to find an appropriate outfit for Ginny to wear. They finally settled on a pair of low slung black pants with a bit of a flare at the ankle and a tight green halter top that made her eyes stand out even more then they already did. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail with a few wisps framing her face. She pulled on a pair of flip-flops, grabbed her wand and slipped it into her pocket, and turned to Dru.  
  
"So, are we ready to face the world again?" she said jokingly. Ginny grabbed a bottle of Hugo Boss Deep Red and applied a few strategic sprays to her wrists and neck.  
  
"Is there someone special you are trying to smell good for Mrs. Malfoy?" Dru questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Shut up Dru, I'm not doing anything out of the ordinary," Ginny said indignantly. She turned to the door and opened it, ignoring the giggles coming from Dru.  
  
"I'm just kidding Ginny, don't act like that," and she placed a hand on her arm. "It's not like he isn't hot or anything though. You did notice that, right?"  
  
"Of course I noticed it, how could you not!" she said with a slight blush gracing her delicate features.  
  
"Well, like I said before, as long as we are the only girls on our team, we will get their undivided attention on the field. And whose to say that we might not need to do some late night private practices," Dru said trying to sound innocent. Both girls began to laugh at this last statement as mental images of the boys floated through their minds. As they made their way down the stairs to the Great Hall they could hear a rumbling of voices quickened their paces assuming that the rosters had been posted. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they couldn't even see the entrance for all the students gathered around a piece of parchment on the wall.  
  
Ginny saw Hermione standing off to the side with a scowl on her face and made her way over to her.  
"What's up Mione?" she said questioningly. She noticed that Hermione was glaring at someone on the other side of the hall, and then saw that it was Ron.  
  
"Well, your stupid brother is being a prat right now," she said with a huff. "I haven't even had a chance to talk to him since this whole Quidditch League thing was announced. He's been huddled up with Harry strategizing who they are going to recruit for their team. And if truth be told, I heard that if Ron hadn't been on the Gryffindor team, he would have been put on the D League instead of the X," she said, but quickly brought her hand up to her mouth. "Oh, don't tell him I said that, I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I don't plan on my brother being on speaking terms with me for much longer after the teams are posted."  
  
"Why not?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"I'll tell you, but DO NOT for any reason tell him yet."  
  
"OK, I won't tell him!"  
  
"Pinky swear?" and Ginny stuck out her pinky.  
  
"Pinky swear," and she laced her pinky around Ginny's and waited for her to continue.  
  
"Dru and I are going to be playing on a team with Malfoy and Parker Marinni," she said hurriedly as a slight flush crept up her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my! You are right, he's going to be furious," Hermione squeaked.  
  
The girls continued whispering with one another trying to figure out a plan to keep Ron's temper in check. As the crowd began to move into the Great Hall Ginny and Dru split off from Hermione to check the league listings. As they both had suspected, they were placed on the X League and because Draco and Parker played for the Slytherin house team, they were automatically in the X League. As they scanned the listing of players in their league they discussed each grouping of positions and the players that were named. Most of the names were unfamiliar to Dru so Ginny gave her short descriptions of each player so she had an idea of who they each were. They pretty much skipped over any female listed in the X League hoping that they would be able to fill the team with some more good-looking guys.  
  
As the girls finished examining the list they could hear someone walking up the hallway. Both girls wondered who else would still be out considering that dinner had already started. They could hear masculine voices drifting down the hallway, and then a sudden peal of laughter. Ginny instantly recognized the laugh as being Parkers and knowing that if Parker was heading their way, that Draco was probably right beside him. Proving her right, she heard his lazy drawl, as the boys grew closer. Dru elbowed her in the side as they rounded the corner.  
  
"Ladies," Parker said elegantly, "How nice to see you again." He reached for Dru's hand and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles. Dru smirked at him and curtsied mockingly. Draco and Ginny could barely contain their laughter at Parker's failed attempt at being a gentleman and trying to makie Dru swoon. Draco had seen this work on one too many girls in their time at Hogwarts, but Dru seemed to be different thinking maybe it was because she was from the states. From the little they had learned about her, they were beginning to wonder why she had been placed in Gryffindor because she totally fit the bill of a Slytherin, but was much nicer.  
  
"Well boys, Ginny and I have looked over the rosters for the X League and have come to a conclusion that there are no other girls that we want to be on a team with," Dru said matter-of-factly. "And, we don't care what you say, we are not changing our mind on that in any way." Ginny looked at the girl with surprise in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Dru had just come out and said that. The boys seemed to be stifling grins at her forthrightness and sharing a knowing look with one another.  
  
"Okay then, who do you propose that we have on our team then?"  
  
Ginny spoke up at this, "We think it would be in our best interest to have Ethan Jarrett as our third chaser, and then Taryn Brown and Wes Wyland from Ravenclaw as our beaters."  
  
The boys looked each other, excused themselves for a moment and walked a short way down the hall. Dru leaned over to Ginny and whispered about how hot Parker was, as the same thoughts of Draco streamed through her own consciousness. After a few minutes the boys turned back around and headed towards them.  
  
"We've discussed these options," Draco said seriously, "and we have decided to agree with you. You have a good eye for Quidditch talent ladies."  
  
After conversing for a few minutes about how the boys would go about requesting the three guys to join their team, they headed into the Great Hall, the boys to the Slytherin table and the girls to the Gryffindor table. Ginny noticed as she took her seat that quite a few people were staring openly at the two girls. She scolded herself that she had not thought that people would notice if they walked in late to the Great Hall, much less walked in at the same time as the two hottest guys in school. Ginny could see Ron's ears starting to turn pink and knew instantly that she was in for a berating.  
  
"Ginny, what the bloody hell were you doing walking in here with Malfoy?" he said in a low growling voice staring at her accusingly.  
  
"Ron, grow up!" Ginny said loudly. "Dru and I were checking out the rosters trying to decide who we want to be on our team and Malfoy and Parker just happened to walk up at the same time. Quit being such a prat!" As Ginny spat out the last words, Ron's eyes turned downwards and he apologized quickly. Ginny knew she had gotten off easy for the time being, but in the near future he would have plenty right to be livid.  
  
As everyone finished the last of their meal Professor Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat and with a wave of his hand all the tables were spotless.  
  
"Good evening all," he said cheerfully. "I take it everyone has had a good day. Tomorrow will actually be spent as a free day. For those of you third year and above that have permission forms, you may visit Hogsmeade if you like. We will also have some demonstrations with Aidan and a few of his team members tomorrow through out the day. There will be a schedule posted in each common room. Now remember, team rosters must be turned into to a head of house in about a week, so be sure to get your teams finalized quickly. For those that are not able to find enough players, there will also be a list posted on Madam Hooch's door of students and their positions that have not already registered with a team." With that, Dumbledore waved his hands motioning for the students to be dismissed and took his seat beside the remaining professors.  
  
As Ginny and Dru followed the crowd into the hallway they spotted Draco talking to Taryn and Parker chasing down Wes. Ginny knew it wouldn't be a problem for them to get Ethan, seeing as he was a Slytherin, and Draco and Parker were the most respected in their house. Ginny and Dru pulled away from the crowd and waited in an empty doorway to see what happened. Draco clapped Taryn on the back and shook his hand. As he headed back towards Parker, Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him into the classroom.  
  
"So, I'm assuming he said yes?" she asked. She saw Dru move towards the doorway and motion for Parker to follow.  
  
"Of course he said yes," Draco smirked, "what other answer is there?" Ginny felt her heartbeat go up a little as he winked at her. She tried to tell herself to calm down, as he flashed a small smile at her with a gleam in his eye that she couldn't look away from. Finally, she tore her gaze away and looked towards Parker and Dru. They were chatting quietly with one another, barely inches from the others face.  
  
"Parker, what did Wes say?"  
  
"He said yes of course," he replied confidently. "What else would he say?" he said with a laugh. Ginny and Dru exchanged looks at this comment being that it was almost exactly word for word what Draco had just said. Ginny giggled a bit as Dru tried to convey to her that she needed to leave and take Draco with her.  
  
"Dru, is there a problem, do you have something in your eye?" Ginny said with a completely straight face.  
  
"Actually, I think there might be," she replied with an annoyed tone. "Would you mind to come take a look at it?" As she finished, she headed towards the other side of the room with Ginny in tow. Ginny giggled a little more as she followed Dru.  
  
"Didn't you understand?" Dru whined. "I think that Parker and I might take a little _walk_, if you catch my drift," she said as she glanced over her shoulder at Parker talking with Draco and motioning for Draco to leave.  
  
"Really, is that what you meant by that," Ginny said sarcastically. "No problem, I'll just head back to the dorm. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
"Maybe you and Draco should spend some time working on our _team strategy_," she said with a wink.  
  
"Whatever Dru!" And Ginny walked towards the door with Dru following close behind.  
  
"I have a great idea," Parker said loudly. "Draco, why don't you and Ginny try to come up with some new plays for us to use during the first game."  
  
"Whatever will the two of you do while we are discussing such a pressing matter," Draco retorted with a sly grin.  
  
"I don't know, I'm sure we'll find something to do," Dru said quickly as she grabbed Parker's hand and walked out the door.  
  
Draco and Ginny stood there for a few seconds before Draco finally spoke up. "So, do you want to go to the library and discuss?"  
  
"You can't be serious?" Ginny laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing, for someone who is supposed to be so intelligent, you sure can be dumb!" she said as she walked to the door. As she passed by him, she could feel her skin start to tingle with expectation. She felt his hand skim her arm and she shuddered.  
  
"Ginny, wait," he said with a look of fear on his face. "Don't go. Please."  
  
"Why do you want me to stay Draco," she asked as those fairies started swimming about in her stomach again. He looked at the ground and took a deep breath before beginning.  
  
"Do you wanna go walk by the lake," he asked her totally avoiding a direct answer to her question.  
  
"Okay, sure." And she began to follow him to the door. As they reached the doorway he turned around and blocked the exit causing her to bump into his chest. As she turned her face up, she felt a smooth hand cradle her cheek and before she knew it his lips had come in full contact with hers. She hadn't expected this to happen, but couldn't resist his soft touch. She moved her hands over his back frantically exploring every muscle beneath his shirt. Draco wove a hand through her thick hair and snaked another around her tiny waist. He hungrily devoured her lips, tasting every inch of her mouth with his tongue. Ginny responded in kind and nibbled on his lower lip. Draco pulled his mouth away from hers and trailed kisses and bites down her neck to her shoulder. Ginny leaned her head back with a slight moan and gripped the back of his neck as he moved to her ears. This was her weakness, she felt as if she would melt as he nibbled on her earlobe, his hot breath sending chills down her spine.  
  
Draco moved back toward her mouth, kissing the outside corner. He put his forehead to hers, wrapped his arms around her waist and began to speak quietly.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry, I..."  
  
"Sorry. Why are you sorry," she asked.  
  
"I didn't mean to come onto you like that, I should have asked. It's just that every time I'm near you I feel this shock run through my body and I just couldn't control myself."  
  
Ginny blushed at hearing him say the words she was thinking in her head. She gently placed her hand over his heart and moved her lips to his. She wanted to show him that he had no reason to be sorry because she wanted the same thing. Ginny took his mouth in hers and pressed her body against his, willing him to do the same. As they stood in this embrace their passion began to build. Ginny ran her hands through his hair while he roamed over her back, finally cupping her cheeks and pulling her upwards onto a desk. Ginny moaned into his mouth as he lifted her gently onto the desk. He leaned forward against her, pressing his mouth harder into hers, exploring the depths of her mouth with his tongue giving a demonstration of what he was capable of. Ginny ran her hands underneath the front of his shirt feeling his muscles tighten as her nimble fingers traced his chest. She kissed his jaw line tracing kisses from his mouth to his neck gently nipping at his neck as she moved her hands over his body. Draco clenched his hands unknowingly in her hair as pleasure pulsed through his body. It had been a long time since he had felt a woman this close to his body and his body was responding. Draco tried with difficulty to stay silent so as not to give away how much he was enjoying this because he knew they needed to stop. As Ginny moved her way down his neck and ran her hands along his belt, he pulled her face up to his.  
  
"Ginny, I think we should probably head back to our rooms for now," he said guiltily. "We don't want anyone to come looking for us and find us half clothed." Draco blushed a bit as he straightened his shirt and ran his hands through his sexily disheveled hair. Ginny flattened her hair, straightened her pants and gave him a tiny smile. He extended his hand to her and helped her down from the desk. As they headed for the door, he turned around and kissed her gently on the top of the head.  
  
"I really enjoyed that," he said quietly. "I hope that it's not a one time thing." Ginny smiled at him and shook her head indicating that she felt the same way. She knew words would fail her as her knees were about to as well. As the reached the door and walked through, Ginny went to pull her hand away from his but to no avail. Draco had a firm grasp on her hand and lead her towards the Gryffindor stairs. As Ginny mounted the stairs Draco stopped tugging on her hand. She turned around to face him.  
  
"Goodnight Ginny, I think that it's probably not the best idea that I walk you to your room seeing as how much your brother and most of your friends hate me. But I will see you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Night," she said as she turned to go. Draco reached out and smacked her on the bottom causing her to jump and turn giggling to him. He winked at her and waved as he headed toward the dungeons.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
After Parker and Dru left Draco and Ginny in the unused room, they walked hand in hand toward the dungeons. Dru giggled as they walked down the hallway stopping occasionally in darkened corners and doorways to make out. When they finally reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room Parker stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Dru, I need you to stay here for just a minute while I see whose still up," he said in a hushed tone. Dru backed towards the opposite wall into the shadows as he quietly said the password and moved through the portrait hole. A few seconds later he came back out with large hooded sweatshirt.  
  
"Put this on and pull the hood up," he said as he planted kisses on her collarbone. She pulled the sweatshirt over her head and pulled the hood up. She grasped his hand tightly as he led her through the entrance and directly to the left. They entered Draco's private common room and shut the door behind them after Parker left a sign on the outside that only Draco would notice. Draco had agreed to let Parker utilize his private area for certain occasions as long as he let him know so he wouldn't walk in on something he didn't want to see.  
  
As the two of them fell onto the leather couch Dru could hardly help from looking shocked at the immensity of the room and the rich decorations.  
  
"Wow Parker, is this your room," she asked. "It's gorgeous."  
  
"No, it's Draco's private common room. I'm the only other person he allows in here," he told her. "I figured that it wouldn't be such a good idea for me to be bringing a Gryffindor up to my room." He raised an eyebrow at her and moved towards her suggestively. She hit him playfully on the shoulder as he descended on her mouth. Before they knew it, they were pulling their clothes off quickly and ravishing each other's bodies. Dru was by no means a slut, but she knew a good opportunity when she saw it, and he was a good opportunity.  
  
Parker was well aware of how talented he was in this department and was also abundantly aware of how handsome he was. He used both of these things to aid him in seducing pretty much any and every girl he wanted. This time was different though because he knew they were going to spending all year on the same team and that he couldn't screw her and then ignore her. He had thought about this throughout the day and tried to figure out if he should make a move on her on not. In the end, his hormonal tendencies won out and he just hoped that he would be able to retain his dignity after they were through.  
  
Neither paid any attention to how long they had been going at and failed to realize that curfew was around the corner. As the two lay on the couch catching their breath, their limbs intertwined, Dru looked over at the large clock on the mantle.  
  
"Oh my gods," she shrieked as she jumped off the couch and promptly hit the floor landing on her ass. Parker tried not to laugh, and Dru tried to look pissed, but to no avail, they both burst out laughing hysterically.  
  
"It's not funny Parker," she said pouting. "Curfew is in fifteen minutes, and I know it will not be good if I get caught in Slytherin after curfew, plus Draco should be back by now."  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder where Draco is," Parker said thoughtfully as he jokingly stroked his chin. "I bet he and Ginny planned some strategic moves while we were gone." He rose an eyebrow inquisitively at Dru as she ran around the room trying to retrieve all of her clothing.  
  
"This has been fun," she said breathlessly, "but I've got to get back to the dorm. You should probably get dressed before Draco gets back and sees you lounging around naked on his couch," Dru said as she turned to go, and with one last thought, "not that you don't look damn sexy though." Parker got up and threw some clothes on so that he could walk her back out to the hallway. As they stepped out into the hallway he grabbed her hand and bent to kiss her hand and instead of mocking him this time, she blushed and told him thank you.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning after breakfast," he said quietly into her ear before placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Dru walked away from him, feeling his eyes watching her as she made her way down the corridor. Once she was out of his line of vision she took of running up the stairs praying that she would not get caught out after curfew by Filch. As she turned a corner she ran into a solid wall of flesh and fell back onto the floor.  
  
"Dru, I'm so sorry," Draco said out of breath. "I didn't think anyone else was out." And he stopped and stared at her tousled hair and laughed. "Well, that answers my questions," he said as he extended his hand to help her up off of the ground. "Did you have a good time," he implored.  
  
"Draco, a lady does not kiss and tell," she said with mock indignation. "Just kidding, I'm sure Parker will share any details he feels necessary with you. Is Ginny back in the dorm?"  
  
"As far as I know she made it back safely. We should both probably head on before Filch starts lurking around. They both waved and headed in their separate directions just as Ms. Norris came skulking from the other end of the hallway.  
  
Dru made it through the portrait just as Filch was ascending the stairs towards Gryffindor and walked into the common room holdin her side that was splitting with pain from her quick sprint. Ginny was sitting by the fireplace facing the entrance, seemingly waiting for Dru's return. Once Dru straightened and caught her breath as she noticed Ginny grinning at her.  
  
"So Gin, I just ran into a sexy Slytherin in the hallway," she said with a sly smile. "I wonder what kept him out so late." Ginny looked up at her and batted her eyes innocently.  
  
"Why whatever are you implying Miss Brooks?"  
  
"Maybe that you got a little something from a certain blonde Slytherin."  
  
"Okay, stop prying, I'll tell you all about it," she said through a laugh. "But only after you tell me about you and Parker!"  
  
Dru made her way over to a chair beside Ginny and started telling her all the details about Parker and what had happened. You could hear both girls giggling and whispering late into the night as they retold their stories of the evening. Finally after talking for over an hour they headed up to their room, changed quickly, slipped in to bed and fell asleep with knowing smiles.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the new reviews. I know this chapter is a bit lengthy, but I felt like there was a lot that needed to be said. So, I know I left ya'll wanting for more, so I'll have a new chapter up soon following the adventures of four! 


	5. What's a girl to do?

Chapter 5: What's a girl to do?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize unfortunately, due to the genius of JK Rowling, but Parker and Druella and some other random new people, their all mine!!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Draco sauntered into the Slytherin common room with a huge grin on his face as he recalled the events of the night. He hoped that Ginny felt the same way about him because he wasn't sure if wanted to have to see her every day if she didn't. He wasn't sure why he felt so drawn to her, but sometimes you can't really control the way your body and heart react. He knew that he had never felt that much electricity around another person and he didn't normally act this way around women, but there is a first time for everything.  
  
He pulled the door open to his private room and noticed Parker sprawled out on the couch looking about as happy as he felt.  
  
"So mate, I take from the flustered look of Dru in the hall and the happy grin on your face, that you had a damn good night," Draco said as he plopped down in the oversized chair. Parker took the pillow from behind his head and whizzed it across the room at Draco hitting him squarely in the face. Draco laughed heartily as he withdrew the pillow from his face.  
  
"I think I might want to see her again," Parker said hesitantly. He knew that there was a possibility he was going to tarnish his reputation as a playboy, but he didn't really mind. This was his last year at Hogwarts so he might as well take advantage of the time he had here.  
  
"Are you serious?" Draco said incredulously and threw the pillow back at Parker.  
  
"Yeah, I am. She's cool as hell, she can actually carry on a conversation, she doesn't take my shit," he paused for a moment thinking, "she's damn good at Quidditch, and man is she good in the sack. Oh yeah, and did you notice her eyes by the way? First time I ever noticed a girls eyes, but they're the color of the ocean on a clear day, crystal blue with green specks."  
  
"You're kidding me, right? You actually noticed something other then her body?"  
  
"I know, I'm losing my touch," Parker said with a smirk. "So, enough about me, what happened with Ginny and why are you just now getting back?"  
  
"Not much really, just a little messing around," he said as his eyes glazed over and a smile played at the corners of his lips.  
  
"With a look like that I would assume it was more then just a little messing around!" Parker said as he threw the pillow back at Draco.  
  
"Well it was good, but I had to stop it before it went too far because I do want to see her again. She's amazing, there's something about her..." he said his voice fading. "I just don't know what it is."  
  
"Dude, we are turning into a bunch of girls in here!" Parker howled. "It's a good thing no one else can hear us or we'd never hear the end of it. Let's just keep this little conversation between the two of us."  
  
The boys both leaned back wearily seeing as it had been a very tiring day, first with the placement try-outs and then dealing with two girls for the evening. Draco's eyes began to droop, but he suddenly jerked awake as he heard Parker snore loudly. He decided not to wake him and left him on the couch, immersing the room in darkness with his wand as he made his way to his bed. He stripped down to his boxer briefs, placed his wand on his nightstand, and slid between a set of luxurious 800 thread count Egyptian cotton emerald green sheets. The cool touch of the sheets sent a chill up his spine as he nestled into the pillow. As he drifted off to sleep his mind flitted from fiery red hair to emerald eyes and soft bronzed skin in a whirlwind of beauty.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
As the sun shone through the windows onto Ginny's bed she moaned and rolled over tucking her pillow over her head. She pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to make herself as small as she could in the bed hoping to hide from the day. She heard rustling in the room and dared to peek out from under her pillow. Squinting her eyes to the brightness of the room she spotted Dru tearing through her trunk again and she sighed. It was going to be a long day if this is how it was starting.  
  
"Dru do you have to make so much noise this early in the morning," Ginny whined loudly. Dru stopped scrambling around the room long enough to shoot her an evil glare.  
  
"It's past breakfast," she said grumpily as she returned to her trunk, "and with all the activity last night we forgot look for my wand."  
  
"Oh, I forgot about that. Well, maybe we'll find it today. You know, it's probably in a very obvious place that we've completely overlooked," and with that she rolled out of the bed and tripped over a furry ball by her nightstand. There was a loud yowl as Bailey flew under the bed at being startled from her catnap. "Oh Bailey sweetie, I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were there!" As Ginny stooped down to reach Bailey under her bed she noticed something unusual and moved her hand to retrieve it. As her fingers touched it, she realized that it was Dru's wand.  
  
"Oh Dru," she said in a singsong voice as she held her hand out and produced the girls wand.  
  
"It was under you bed? It must have rolled under it when I was getting undressed last night to take a shower," Dru said smacking her forehead. "I can't believe what a ditz I am sometimes."  
  
"I'm going to hit the showers real quick and then we can head down to try to find Draco and Parker. Do you think they'll want to go to Hogsmeade today," Ginny asked.  
  
"Well I don't care what they want to do, because I want to go. I've never been before and there aren't any all wizarding towns in the states anywhere!" Dru exclaimed.  
  
Ginny laughed as she wrapped a towel around herself and left her pajamas at the foot of her bed on her way to the bathroom. The two girls counted themselves very lucky because they had been put into a double room instead of in a room with four to five girls. Dru was the third student to transfer into Ginny's year and be sorted into Gryffindor and the room had just become too big and cluttered. When Dru was sorted into Gryffindor Professor Dumbledore had given her the option of having a single room or if she wanted to share a room with someone she could pick one of the girls from her year. Of course she had instantly chosen to ask Ginny to share a room with her.  
  
As Ginny left the room Dru flicked her wand and sent clothes and shoes flying back to their appropriate homes. Flicking her wand again she made both girls beds and sent Ginny's pajamas into the dirty clothes hamper. Looking out the window to check the weather Dru decided that she would wear a skirt today. Looking through her closet she couldn't make a decision on what to wear so she stuck her head into the bathroom and asked Ginny if she minded her looking through her clothes. Of course Ginny had told her that it was fine, to wear whatever she wanted.  
  
Dru saw a red skirt with pleats that flared out at mid-thigh and a white halter-top. She pulled on the skirt noticing how perfectly it hugged her hips. Admiring herself in the full-length mirror she hadn't noticed Ginny walk back into the room.  
  
"I hate to admit this, but I think that skirt looks better on you then it does on me," she said reluctantly. "Which top are you going to wear with it?"  
  
Dru held the halter-top up in front of her and Ginny nodded in approval.  
  
"Nice taste, that's what I would have put with it too," Ginny said as she walked over to the closet and started sorting through her clothes. She pulled out a skirt similar to the one Dru was wearing that was black with green pinstripes. Ginny's skirt rode a little higher on her thighs since she was bout five inches taller then Dru at five foot eight. She picked out a jade green tube top that matched the pinstripes perfectly and walked over to the mirror. Taking her hair down she performed a drying spell and twisted her hair into loose curls. Pulling on the clothes she surveyed her shoes deciding to go with her flip-flops again since they would be doing a fair amount of walking throughout the day. She applied a dab of pink lip- gloss and turned to Dru with her hands out imploringly.  
  
"So, how do I look," she said as she did a little twirl.  
  
"If I wear a guy, I'd probably be drooling," Dru laughed.  
  
"You look hot too. I think we should probably do some shopping for you today and get you some more clothes like that. Dru shrugged her shoulders and said that sounded like a good idea.  
  
"Alright, I guess we are ready to go find the boys then," Dru said as she headed towards the door rather quickly. The girls made their way down towards the Great Hall wondering who was still in there and if Draco and Parker had made it down to breakfast or not. Luckily when they walked in there were only a handful of students still sitting around, some playing wizards chess others chatting or playing exploding snap, because Parker and Draco both let out loud cat calls as soon as the doors had opened. Both girls blushed a deep shade of red and walked quickly towards the table they were sitting at. Both of the boys stood up as they neared the table and waited for them to sit down before returning to their own seats.  
  
"Good morning, or rather afternoon to you too," Ginny said through a smirk. She noticed that Draco was wearing a pair of jeans that seemed to hug all the right areas and a pale blue, almost white, checked long sleeve button down shirt. The color of the shirt seemed to make his eyes more piercing and the jeans made him look almost edible. She let her eyes trail his body from head to toe and was lost in her own world until his laugh jarred her to reality.  
  
"I'm glad you like my outfit," he said grabbing her hand as she her face turned the color of her hair. "Don't be embarrassed, I already checked you out as you strutted over to the table, and you look hot," he whispered to her as he squeezed her hand. Parker and Dru had already taken up snogging at the table after they exchanged greetings. Ginny gave Dru a quick kick to the shin, which did the job of getting her attention away from Parkers tonsils.  
  
"What!" she cried.  
  
"Didn't you want to ask the boys if they would be interested in going to Hogsmeade with us."  
  
"Oh yeah, Parker do you and Draco want to take us to Hogsmeade," Dru pleaded giving Parker a look he couldn't deny even if he wanted to.  
  
"Sure we'll take you," Parker answered for both of them as Dru threw her arms around his neck practically knocking him to the floor. Ginny and Draco both laughed at the two acting like twelve year olds.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Ginny had run into Hermione as the group made their way out of Hogwarts and asked where Ron was going to be for the rest of the day. Finding out that Ron would be staying to watch the demonstrations that Aidan and his team members were presenting she felt relieved and had promptly let Draco and Parker know that her brother was not aware that they were going to be playing on the same team, let alone spending any other time together. Both of the boys found this highly amusing and begged Ginny to let them make a public display when Ron was around. Ginny punched them both playful in the arm and let them know that if either of them wanted to be able to function like a normal man, they'd keep their mouths and hands to themselves when Ron was present. They both drew X's over their hearts and swore that they wouldn't do anything to give it away until she said it was okay.  
  
As the group made their way in and out of stores with Dru leading the way and dragging a grimacing Parker behind her. Draco and Ginny took their time ambling slowly behind Dru and Parker, talking about random things and just getting to know each other a little better. Dru noticed that the two were paying attention to nothing but each other and decided to take the opportunity to sneak off with Parker. She leaned up to Parker's ear and whispered to him that she wanted to go look for some new clothes and maybe some other stuff. He gave her a sly grin and pulled her down an alleyway beside Madam Malkin's shop.  
  
As they walked down the alleyway Dru noticed a storefront a little ways down the alley with a sign reading, 'Specialty Shop.' She slowed down a bit and pulled back on Parker's hand.  
  
"And where do you think you are taking me mister," Dru said a sultry voice as Parker closed the distance between the two of them.  
  
"Oh, no where special, just a little store that sells 'other stuff' that you mentioned you were in the market for," he said suggestively, his lips barely grazing her ear. He let his lips linger beside her ear, his breath sending chills through her body. Her body responded and she knew that this was definitely not the place, but what the hell. She ran a hand underneath his shirt tracing her finger lightly around the waist of his boxers as she moved her lips expertly along his jaw line. 'What this boy does to me, it's like I've never been kissed before,' Dru thought sarcastically. She knew good and well that he was damn hot and what girl could resist him, much less want to resist him.  
  
Parker let his hands drift down to the hem of her skirt as he trailed kisses down her neck. He ran his fingers teasingly along the back of her thighs, teasing her shoulders with his tongue. Dru was trying her best not to moan, but he was pushing all the right buttons and she could barely keep herself from throwing him on the ground and straddling him. As she was about to reach for his belt buckle, she heard someone clear their throat down the alley and jerked suddenly away from Parker.  
  
"Were you guys able to find anything interesting," Draco drawled as Ginny giggled into his shoulder. Dru had turned about the same shade as her skirt and looked embarrassingly up to Parker.  
  
"Oh, well, uh we, um..." Parker stammered out.  
  
"No need to explain kids, we just wanted to let you know that we were going to head back to school. Draco needs to try to find Ethan so he can get the rest of our paperwork done and turned into Snape for the team." Ginny beamed at the two and continued, "So we'll meet up with you after dinner or something." As Ginny and Draco turned to leave, Ginny turned around and threw a wink in Dru's direction.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Once back on Hogwart's grounds the two wandered lazily around the lake looking for a secluded spot to ensure that some Gryffindor wouldn't sneak up on them. They found a spot around the far side of the lake in a small cove of trees and sat down leaning against a large tree trunk. Draco put his arms around Ginny's shoulders pulling her back into his chest and placed a kiss on top of her head. Her hair smelled so good, like the woods after it rains and a meadow of wildflowers all mixed together. Ginny sighed as she snuggled into his chest thinking how odd it was that Draco could be so tender and romantic. He was always rumored to be a bit of a player and pretty much just used girls for sex. She was beginning to think that these rumors were not true at all.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was just wondering about something, well I guess actually a few things."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I had always heard that you were, well, a bit of a man whore."  
  
"Yeah I know, I was during my fourth year, but decided that I didn't really want to be like that." Draco paused for a moment to think. "I guess I never really corrected the rumors so that I could just keep to myself. If everyone thought that I was this player who didn't really care about anyone, no one would really try to get to know me. Parker is really the only one who knows me at all, but I hope that's going to be changing rather quickly," he said as he kissed her gently on the neck.  
  
"I was kind of starting to think that those rumors couldn't be true at all," she laughed. "Ok, next question, and don't be mad at me ok," she said timidly as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "Are you going to be a Death Eater?" She could feel his entire body tense as the words left her mouth; she knew instantly that she had touched a sore spot.  
  
"Because I am beginning to like you quite a bit, and I think that I can trust you, I'll tell you," he said in a monotone voice. "There are quite a few different things that come to play in that one simple question. I can choose to become a Death Eater and be a loyal servant of Voldemort, or I can choose to become a Death Eater and be spy for the Order, or I can walk away from my family entirely." Ginny stroked the palm of his hand with her thumb and felt his body began to loosen a little as he let out a deep sigh.  
  
"What are you going to do," she said quietly.  
  
"I've weighed the pros and cons of each situation, and the only think I know for sure is that I will never be a loyal servant to Voldemort. I'd rather die then be his lackey. But in choosing to turn spy or completely leave my family, I haven't made the final decision. I still have about four more months to let everyone know. I'll be eighteen then, and I'll inherit my part of the Malfoy fortune, so I won't need to depend on my mother and father for money any longer."  
  
"Do you think that you'll actually get your inheritance?"  
  
"They can't deny me my inheritance, it's written in blood and signed by my father the day I was born. I was always a disappointment to him, not quite evil enough for his liking I guess. Whenever he would get really angry about something I wouldn't do for him, he would lock himself in his study and scream and yell about the contract and what a worthless son I was to him."  
  
"He sounds like a dick, which confirms all the rumors I've heard about him!" Draco laughed at this and she felt the tension completely leave his body. At that moment, she knew that she had gained his trust. She turned her head slightly so that her lips were next to his cheek and placed a soft kiss there.  
  
"What was that for," he asked with a grin.  
  
"Just for being nothing like I had always thought you were," she finished as she pulled his face down to hers turning slightly to wrap her arms around his neck. Draco pulled her closer filling the space between them until Ginny was practically sitting in his lap.  
  
"I think maybe we should take this inside," he whispered provocatively. Ginny nodded against his neck, not wanting to show him the lust that was lurking behind her eyes. She knew if she looked into his eyes and saw the same thing, they wouldn't make it any farther then where they sat, and shagging on the front lawn would definitely get her a howler from her mum.  
  
Draco stood up and in one fluid motion pulled her to her feet and pressed his body against hers. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to make it inside without ravaging her gorgeous body. He pulled himself away from her and led her toward the entrance hall all the while holding firmly to her hand and trying to control the thoughts that were running through his head. It had been too long since he had been with a woman and he was damn glad that it was Ginny that he was with now. He looked back over his shoulder making sure that she was alright and saw that she was slightly flushed and this made it all the more difficult to control himself. He quickened his pace and headed for a short cut that would take them directly to the back entrance of his private rooms.  
  
Finally reaching the entrance Draco said the password and a large stone door opened up to display a huge foyer area made of stone with torches burning brightly on either side of the doorframe. He could tell she was wondering where he had taken her and said, "This is my private room. The one good thing father did for me in the past seven years." She looked completely awe struck at seeing such a room. Finally realizing that this was probably new to her seeing as she was one in a family of nine he slowed to let her take in the surroundings.  
  
"It's beautiful," she gasped as they walked into the main room where a fire was burning casting a soft glow over the enormous leather couch and oversized chairs. She looked up and saw that the ceiling here was bewitched to show a clear starry night sky with occasionally shooting stars flitting across the horizons. Draco took a seat in one of the chairs as she walked the perimeter of the room trailing her fingers over every surface. She was beautiful to watch, there was such purity to her. This was something he was not used to being exposed to, but knew that he could get accustomed to it.  
  
Ginny finally made her way across the room to where he was sitting and draped herself across the arms of the chair over his legs. Dangling her feet over the edge kicking them back and forth like a small child she leaned back and stared at the night sky above in wonderment. Draco watched her with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth and ran his fingers through her hair creating a waterfall of fire over the arm of the chair.  
  
"You're beautiful," he said sincerely turning her face towards him and looking deep into her eyes. She looked up at him with astonishment and felt her eyes began to tear a little bit. "What's wrong Ginny," he asked quickly wondering what he had done to make her upset.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, it's just that I don't think that anyone has ever told me I'm beautiful before and meant it," she whispered. "I know you meant it because I can tell by your eyes. They give you away. I know it's cheesy, but I feel like I can see into your heart and soul when I look in your eyes." And before she could get another word out he bent down and gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he reached his own arms underneath her scooping her up with ease. As they moved across the room towards another door, Draco never broke eye contact with her.  
  
He opened the door and pushed his way into a large room tastefully decorated with black and emerald drapes, a massive four poster made of a dark swirling wood, two large armchairs covered in a soft black fabric, a huge armoire of the same wood as the bed, and a enormous fireplace, which of course was lit and throwing soft shadows around the room. Draco took her over to the bed, pushed aside the flowing hangings around the bed and set her gently on the edge of the bed. As if waiting for her approval he stood in front of her, his hands resting at his sides, and a shy look creeping into his eyes. Seeing this, she reached up and pulled him down to her as she lay back on the bed. Putting his hands on either side of her head he kissed her deeply, allowing her to explore his mouth with her tongue. She draped her arms around his shoulders and began weaving her fingers through his hair.  
  
As their kisses became deeper and more passionate their hands roamed over the others body trying to learn every curve and ripple. Ginny pulled back from him and grabbed his shirt, slowly unbuttoning each button all the while keeping eye contact. When she got to the last button, she leaned forward and slipped the shirt from his shoulders running her hands down the length of his arms until the shirt fell free of his body. Tracing her fingernails lightly up the back of his arms she moved to his shoulders and moved slowly across them leading a path to his chest. Placing both hands on his chest she moved seductively towards his abdomen savoring every muscle under his skin. As she reached his waistline, she ran her fingers lightly under the band of his pants teasing him and enjoying the look of want on his face. Reaching for his belt she grasped it firmly and pulled him back on top of her.  
  
Draco couldn't believe what was happening. 'Not having sex for almost three years was worth it if this was any sign of what was to come in the near future,' he thought to himself as he moved his lips to her neck. Kissing the soft spot below her ear he grasped both of her hips and scooted her farther onto the bed. He ran his hands down the outside of her thighs as he placed kisses across her décolletage. Feeling chill bumps starting to rise on her legs he knew he hadn't lost his touch. He moved his right hand slowly up her thigh and place grasped her right hand in his left above her head. He ran his hands along the outline of her panties and lifted her skirt slightly as he moved his lips slowly down the length of her body. Reaching her navel he let go of her hand and gently tugged her skirt from around her waist. She lifted her hips slightly to help him get her skirt out from underneath her. Pulling her skirt from her legs he tossed into the room, never taking his eyes from her body.  
  
She could see tiny drops of perspiration beginning to break out on his torso that only made him look even sexier. Every muscle in his body was taut against the skin looking as if it was cut into his body. He leaned back down to her stomach placing kisses strategically around her bellybutton his hands constantly running the length of her legs. His kisses seemed to be steadily reaching the center of her body and moving lower with each kiss as he finally stripped off her silky underwear. She knew that if this was as good as his kisses, then she was in for a good time. Ginny arched her spine as Draco began to use his tongue in ways she hadn't even imagined. She grabbed handfuls of his hair and moaned loudly hoping that this would never end. Draco knew he must have been doing something right if she was responding this way.  
  
After Ginny finally reached her boiling point he kissed his way back up her stomach pulled her tube top over her head while placing more kisses along her body. Reaching behind her he removed her bra and noticed for the first time that she had the most perfectly tear drop shaped breast. Moving from one nipple to the other he sucked each one into his mouth and rolled his tongue over it before finally nipping it gently between his teeth. As he finished with each nipple he could hear Ginny gasp sharply.  
  
Finally, Ginny could take it no longer. She pulled Draco's mouth to her own, running her hands down his sides until she reached his waist. She quickly undid his belt buckle and pants and pushed them down his legs. He kicked them away with a flick of his foot and slowly crawled farther up the bed until he was directly above her. She pulled him down to her and wrapped her legs around his waist and quickly rolled him over onto his back. Pinning his arms above his head she planned to repay him for his brilliant work. Kissing over his chest she gently took his nipple into her mouth and rolled it between her teeth before moving on to the other. She could feel his muscles began to flex sporadically and moved to lock his mouth into a deep and lustful kiss. She slowly pulled away and straddled him and lowered herself slowly.  
  
She couldn't remember feeling pleasure this intense and powerful. This was the best sex she had ever had, and they were just getting to it. As their bodies found their rhythm Draco clenched his hands open and shut pulling the sheets around him involuntarily. Ginny leaned over him, enclosing them in a tent of fiery red hair as she dug her nails into his shoulders. Draco grasped her hips in his hands helping her body move in sync with his own as he felt himself reach the cliff. Ginny threw her head back and pushed her hair back from her face and low moan escaped her lips. Both of them felt the others body become tense and then release as they reached the peak.  
  
Ginny gasped and rolled over beside Draco leaving her hands lying on his chest.  
  
"Oh my gods," she whispered.  
  
"Ditto," he said into her ear as he wrapping an arm around her waist and placing a tender kiss on her forehead. They lay this way for about twenty minutes just savoring what had taken place and enjoying the presence of the other. Ginny could feel her eyes begin to droop and looked up into Draco's eyes wanting that to be the last thing she saw before she fell asleep.  
  
He watched her eyes slowly close and her body relax into the bed before sliding his out from underneath her shoulder. He slowly got out of bed and grabbed a pair of boxers out of the dresser. Walking into the bathroom he turned on the sink and ran it until the water was ice cold. Splashing it over his face he looked into the mirror and noticed that he was wearing a smile that was nothing close to what he was used to. He walked through the bedroom and into the common room to leave Parker a note telling him that Ginny was staying the night and he would see him tomorrow and if he could let Dru know so she could cover for her and then doubled back to the bedroom. He watched her sleep for a moment before gently sliding her to where she was laying lengthwise on the bed and covering her with the sheet. He slipped his boxers off and slid between the sheets, pulling her body close to his he smoothed her hair over the pillow and tucked her head under his chin. Lying there with this perfect woman in his arms he quickly fell asleep.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/N: I hope there was enough Draco and Ginny for you in this chap! ( I know Draco is a bit out of character, but if I had my way (which I do in this story) this is exactly how he would be. So, I hope you enjoyed it, because I know I enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to give me any ideas on anything; constructive criticisms as well as raving reviews are welcome. I think there will be more Quidditch next chapter. Maybe. 


	6. And the games begin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize unfortunately, due to the genius of JK Rowling, but Parker and Druella and some other random new people, their all mine!!

A/N: Thanks to all that have reviewed!! And to all of those who have read and not reviewed, you know who you are. Ok, to kalira: Aidan Talley is someone I made up, and I know it was too soon for Ginny and Draco, but just wait, there will be more to it and some explanation, etc. Oh yeah and kalira, thank you for your great reviews!

Chapter 6: And the games begin...

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Feeling someone's breath on her neck Ginny woke up abruptly and realized that she was not in her own room. Sitting straight up in bed she looked over and saw a sleeping figure next to her and the activities of the night before came rushing back to her. She pulled the sheets tight around when she realized that she was completely naked and looked around for her clothes. Not seeing her own clothes, she grabbed Draco's button down shirt that was lying haphazardly across the foot of the bed. Pulling it around her she slowly got out of bed trying not to wake Draco.

She had thoroughly enjoyed last night, but she was feeling a little awkward waking up in his room completely naked. She didn't really know him all that well yet and she normally was not the type of girl that would mess around on a first date, much less have sex, seeing as that she was only sixteen. She was beginning to feel a knot forming in the pit of her stomach as she looked over at Draco sleeping peacefully. She knew that she liked him and wanted to get to know him better, but was worried that this might make things weird between them. Grabbing her skirt she pulled it on and grabbed her knickers, bra, and top and stuffed them all into her bag. She found her way back out to the common room and looked for the door they had come through the previous night. She spotted the door and made her way over before deciding to leave a note for Draco. She found a quill and a small piece of parchment and scrawled a quick note.

_Draco,_

_I really enjoyed last night and hope you did too. I had to go back to my room and I took your shirt. Find me later so we can talk._

_G_

She felt guilty leaving like this, but knew that she couldn't face talking to him this morning, well at least not yet. She quickly hurried out the door and found the same shortcut they had taken and made it into Gryffindor tower without being noticed by anyone. After tiptoeing into her room, she crawled into bed without undressing and covered her head with her sheets. She wasn't normally the emotional type, but this was a big deal for her. She hadn't told Draco, but that had been her first time. She had gotten so wrapped up in the moment that she couldn't have put a stop to it if she had wanted to.

Ginny curled herself into the fetal position as she felt hot tears start to stream down her face. She wasn't sad, but she needed to release emotions that were welling up into a tight knot in her chest and didn't know any other way to deal with it. She knew she was being childish but she didn't care, she just wanted to cry and let it all go. She had always imagined that her most memorable time would be with Harry, the boy she had loved for so long and in her mind, it was the perfect night. Harry would take her on a date, they would walk hand in hand, he would tell her that he loved and couldn't live without her. Then they would go to a romantic hotel and the room would be lit with hundreds of candles and rose petals strewn everywhere. And everything would be perfect. And last night was nothing like that, but it was definitely memorable.

She thought back on the only time she had had sex before this and remembered what a horrible experience it had been. It was the end of her fifth year after the Yule Ball. She had been dating Jonathan Barro for the entire year and they had done everything but have sex at that point. He had wanted it more then she did and she had decided that she had to lose her virginity sometime, so it might as well be then. She didn't want to be a virgin for the rest of her life and every other girl she knew had had sex with at least one person if not more! So, after they Ball they had snuck off to his room and had sex. It had been slightly painful for her, not that he was well endowed, but because he didn't know what he was doing either. She wasn't in the least bit turned on which made it even more difficult. Finally Jonathan had finished and asked her if she had liked it. She had told him yes and she quickly put her clothes back on. About a week after the Ball Jonathan had broken up with her. He said it was because he didn't feel like they really had any chemistry, but she knew it was because she wouldn't have sex with him again.

She knew that Draco was not like that, but she still had doubts in the back of her mind about how things would change and if he would expect her to be like that all the time. She just didn't know if she was ready for all of this. She buried her face in the pillow to drown out her quiet sobs hoping that she would not wake Dru. As she lay there crying quietly and trying to separate all of her feelings she dozed off.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Draco woke up as the sun poured over his face through the window and stretched his arms above his head. He turned over to place a kiss on Ginny's cheek and realized that she was not there. He looked around the room and saw that all of her clothes were gone as well and jumped out of bed. He pulled on a pair of shorts and walked out to the common room to see if she was waiting out there for him. When he didn't see any sign of her, he could feel his heart drop into his stomach. He had known that they had moved too quickly, but they both were so caught up in what was happening and she seemed to want it as much as he did, that he hadn't put a stop to it. He fell back across the couch and noticed a small piece of parchment on the table. He picked it up and read it quickly letting out a small sigh of relief when he saw it was from Ginny.

After reading it he knew that she probably was feeling the same way he did at that very moment. It was about time for breakfast and today was the first day of classes. He headed to the bathroom and jumped in the shower, savoring the warm water as it beat down on his tired muscles. He couldn't help remembering what had happened last night and smiled at the thought of how beautiful she had looked sleeping in his bed. He wished that he could have woken up to that face this morning, but knew if he ever wanted that to happen, he was going to have to do things the right way and follow her wishes. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel loosely around his waist and proceeded over to his armoire to find something to wear for the day. He laid out his school robes and pulled out a pair of faded dark blue jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. He threw the clothes on quickly, ran his hands through his hair to get it into place, and stepped into some shoes. He grabbed his books as he walked through the common room on his way out the door.

Draco approached the Great Hall and could hear the normal stirrings of a first day of school. He stepped through the door and spotted Parker at his normal seat. He sat down quickly and scanned the Gryffindor table for Ginny. When he didn't see her a look of guilt and worry washed across his face.

"Man, you look like your dog just died," Parker said under his breath.

"Oh. Well, nothing really. Have you seen Ginny this morning?"

"No, I haven't seen Dru yet either. Maybe they are just taking extra time to get ready this morning. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I don't know if there is. I really need to talk to Ginny. I might have really messed things up," Draco said as he absentmindedly swirled his food around his plate.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Parker said reassuringly. "The owls already came this morning and I got your schedule for you," and handed Draco his schedule for the year. The boys both finished their food in silence while keeping their eyes on the door. Finally the door opened and the girls stepped through quickly making their way to the Gryffindor table. Dru gave a discreet wave to Parker, but Ginny kept her eyes glued to the floor as Dru drug her over to an empty seat. Draco's stomach dropped when he saw her face. There was a slight puffiness and her eyes looked red and irritated like she had been crying. He knew he was the cause of this and that he had to fix it. The problem was trying to figure out when was he going to be able to talk to her alone. Classes were starting and he was sure that her schedule wouldn't match up with his at all. He stood up quickly, practically knocking his plate to the ground, and rushed out of the Great Hall. He ran up to the owlry pulling a quill and parchment out of his bag as he sprinted up the stairs. Once inside he found a school owl and attached the note to it's leg and told it to find Ginny Weasley immediately. It took off out the window and he leaned against the wall letting a huge breath of air out. He hoped that she would get it before she left for class and that she would be willing to meet up with him before they had Quidditch practice tonight.

He had to talk to her before practice, he knew that if he didn't, she would be the only thing he could think about, and as Captain of their team, he could not let his emotions get in the way. He had to have a strong face for everyone else no matter how much his heart was breaking inside. He now realized why he kept people at a distance for so long, it made you too vulnerable to let someone in, but he also knew that if you never let anyone get close to him, he would be alone for the rest of his life. He had overheard one of the girls tell another girl that it was better to loved and lost then to have never loved at all. At that point Draco thanked the gods that no one could hear his thoughts, because he would definitely ruin his reputation getting all mushy like that. He let out a slight laugh at the irony of the entire situation, him being the one wondering where things were going and what he could do to make them work. He realized suddenly that he had about one minute to get to his first class and rushed out the door and down the steps.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ginny kept her eyes glued to her plate the entire time she was in the Great Hall until she heard a clatter and looked up to see Draco rushing through the door and out to the hallway. Seeing him, even if it was just the back of his head, caused her breath to catch in her throat and a feeling of heat to pulse behind her eyes. She knew that she had to get out of the Great Hall before she burst into tears and caused a scene. She discreetly leaned over and whispered to Dru that she was going to go back to the room to freshen up before class, but that she would see her in a few minutes. She headed towards the door, very proud of herself that she had kept herself together this long, but as soon as the door closed behind her she lost all control and broke down.

She took the stairs two at a time up to Gryffindor tower barely seeing where each footstep landed through her haze of tears. The fat lady kept trying to console her as she sobbed out the password and finally she let her in. Luckily the common room was empty and she wouldn't have to explain herself to anyone. Reaching her room, she threw herself across her bed. She reached for her pillow and curled herself around it hugging it tightly to her chest in hopes of it lending some comfort. She lay there crying, her body slowly beginning to ease from the racking sobs. She felt a rough tongue lick her hand and looked down to see Bailey licking her finger. Bailey looked up at her and rubbed her head against Ginny's palm seeking attention. Ginny picked the kitten up and cuddled the furry ball to her stroking her head and whispering to her. As she finally calmed down and the tears stopped rolling down her cheeks, she placed a tiny kiss on top of the kitten's head and set her down on the bed.

Ginny looked in the mirror and realized that she looked frightful. She pulled her wand out and did a quick spell to smooth her hair back into place, then quickly pointed her wand to her face muttering a few choice words that instantly banished all signs of the crying fit she had just finished. She looked herself over, smoothed her robes and headed towards the door when she heard a peck on the window. Looking over she saw a large brown owl with a piece of parchment tied to it's let. She hadn't been expecting any deliveries today other then her schedule and was a bit surprised. She opened the window and handed the owl a treat as she undid the parchment. As soon as she had unfolded the note, she knew it was from Draco. She took a deep breath, told herself that she was fine, and read it.

_Gin,_

_I'm sorry. I'm not really sure what I'm sorry for, but I know that something is wrong. I wish that last night had gone differently, because I think that we both regret to what extent we took things. I want to talk to you, please. I need to talk to you. Meet me in the astronomy tower at the start of lunch if you want to talk._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

As she finished reading the letter, she clutched it to her chest and felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She fought back any more tears and decided that she was going to let this go. There was no need to be emotional about this, it was just as much her choice as his, and she had wanted it just as much as he did last night. Then she realized that she was not really emotional about what had happened, but about how he made her feel. Her perfect reality that she had always imagined was happening, but with someone who she had never expected in her entire life.

She folded the letter neatly and tucked into the pocket of her skirt she was wearing under her robes. She grabbed her books off of her bed, roughed the top of Bailey's head, and headed towards the dungeons for sixth-year potions with Snape. She was not looking forward to having Snape deduct points from her house for the next hour, but at least she could concentrate on something other then Draco for a while. Her mind had been in a constant blur all morning and she needed a distraction the size of Mount Everest to get her mind to stop, and Snape was just the answer.

Ginny saw Dru walking towards the dungeon and called out to her. Dru spun on her heel and ran back to where Ginny was standing.

"Gin, are you alright," she asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine Dru, I just needed to pull myself together," she said as she gave her a small smile. "But, while I was in the room, I got a note from Draco. He wants to talk, he told me to meet him in the astronomy tower during lunch."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah, it's good. It's better to go ahead and figure everything out before we have practice tonight."

"Practice," Dru said questioningly.

"For Quidditch! You and Parker really have been snogging a little too much," Ginny said as she laughed sincerely. "Don't forget that our first game is next Saturday."

"I won't forget, I promise," Dru said as she gave Ginny a little salute.

"We better get into class, the last thing you want to do is piss of Snape. We're already on his bad side for being Gryffindor, so being late will only make it worse," Ginny whispered as they slid through the door and quietly took seats at the back of the room.

Morning classes went by in a blur, Potions with Snape for an hour, double Transfiguration with McGonagall, then History of Magic. Ginny didn't think her morning could get anymore boring, but surprisingly enough she hadn't even had time to be bored. Before she knew it, it was time for lunch and she parted ways with Dru and headed toward the astronomy tower. She could feel her hands starting to sweat and hastily wiped them on her robes. She shook her head slightly and wrung her hands trying to dissolve the nervousness forming in the pit of her stomach. She reached the tower door and pushed the door open timidly, wondering if Draco was there yet. As she peeked her head around the edge of the door she caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair shining in the window. He was there, but hadn't noticed the door opening yet. She cleared her throat and stepped into the room closing the door quietly behind her.

Draco spun around at the disturbance and locked eyes with her. His lips started to curl slightly at the corners as it sunk in that it was Ginny. He took a step towards her and then stopped suddenly becoming very interested in the hem of his robes.

"Draco?"

"Ginny, I'm sorry," he said quietly and Ginny could hear a slight waver in his voice. She took a few steps toward him and took his hand into hers.

"Draco, it's okay. I'm sorry that I left this morning. I was a little overwhelmed by everything. This is not how I normally act and I was in a little bit of shock from it all." She stepped a little closer to him and put her other hand tenderly on his cheek and ran her fingers underneath his chin.

Draco looked down into her eyes and saw the sincerity on her face and he felt his heart melt. "When I read your note this morning, I knew that we had rushed things, and then when I saw you this morning and you looked so upset, I knew that I had really screwed things up. I knew I had to fix it, no matter what it took. He pulled the palm of her hand to his lips and kissed it affectionately and then rested his cheek in her hand. "Let's start over. We can't pretend last night didn't happen, but let's put that behind us and get to know each other better. Okay?"

"Why Draco, I think that's the best thing I've heard all day," Ginny exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck. She nuzzled his neck slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her temple. They stood this way for a few moments and slowly pulled away. Draco took her hand and they headed down to the Great Hall. As they reached the entrance Ginny let go of his hand and told him to wait for two minutes after she had gone in, she didn't want to look suspicious and end up having a huge row with her brother in front of the entire school. She explained that he would find out soon enough and she would have enough on her hands to deal with then, today was just not a good day to have to deal with that. She gave Draco a quick peck on the lips and rushed into the hall. Draco leaned against the doorframe and sighed in relief that this had been resolved. He could now carry on with the rest of his day without worrying about all that emotional stuff and just look forward to practice tonight and working out some of this stress.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The rest of the day went off without a hitch for both Ginny and Draco, excluding Dru and Parker harassing them about what was going on. Homework was assigned and detentions were given and all was right at Hogwarts. Students meandered through the halls griping about teachers and how much homework had been assigned and it being only the first day of classes. Ginny and Dru spent the rest of the afternoon in their room working on homework so that they didn't get behind too early in the term, especially since they had practice tonight.

Twenty minutes before dinner was to start they put their books away, changed into some comfortable clothes, grabbed their brooms and Quidditch robes, and headed toward the Great Hall. Right before they reached the entrance they snuck into an empty classroom and left their robes and brooms behind the door. Practice was right after dinner and they didn't want to give away where they were going. They took seats closest to the door in hopes to not draw too much attention when they left because the last thing they wanted was for Ron to start asking questions.

Dru had discussed with Parker that they would leave halfway through dinner, then Parker and Draco would follow about five minutes later. The other three boys, Taryn, Wes, and Ethan, knew that when Parker and Draco left, they were to leave ten minutes later and head to the pitch. Draco and Parker had decided that they wanted to keep the members of their team a secret for as long as possible to cause as much shock as possible. This would keep their first opponents off guard hopefully.

They had been informed that their first game was the next Saturday, but had not been told whom they would be playing. Draco hoped that it would be Potter and Weasel, just for the sole fact of seeing their faces when they laid their eyes on the seeker for his team. Weasel would probably fall right off of his broom, and when Ginny got the snitch before Potter, they would both probably have seizures right there on the field. Draco knew without a doubt that his team was the best in the XA League. With Parker and Dru as chasers, they would score plenty, and with Ginny's acrobats and agility and his dexterity as keeper, the game was in the bag.

Draco absentmindedly pushed his food around his plate thinking about beating Potter and Weasel and ignoring Pansy as she yammer incessantly about how much he had been ignoring her lately. He pushed some peas to the edge of his plate with his fork when he suddenly felt a sharp jab to his ribs causing him to fling peas into Pansy's face. Pansy sputtered in indignation as everyone around her stifled laughs seeing her covered in peas.

"Draco, they just left," Parker whispered under his breath. Draco nodded to him as he pretended not to notice Pansy whining in the background.

Finally turning to Pansy he flicked a pea off of her shoulder and said with a straight face, "You missed one." This caused a whole new peal of laughter to ring from the surrounding Slytherin students much to the dismay of Pansy. She quickly stood up as a pile of peas rolled out of her top and spilled onto the floor causing even more laughter and quite a few snickers could be heard from the teacher's table. Pansy looked around accusingly, screwing her face up as if to scream, but instead marched off in a huff with peas flying out of her hair behind her.

"Who knew I even had that many peas on my plate," Draco said questioningly while shrugging his shoulders.

"You didn't," Parker said as he pointed at Draco's plate and the huge mountain of peas sitting in the middle and continued, "I charmed them right before I elbowed you so they would multiply." Draco clapped him on the back as he stood up and motioned for the door. Parker followed closely behind and they both ducked out of the hall and grabbed their gear that they had stashed in a nearby room. They took off at a slight jog to try to catch up to the girls.

They walked onto the field and spotted the girls sitting on a bench and headed over towards them.

"You guys totally missed seeing Pansy covered in peas," Parker choked out between laughs.

"What," both girls exclaimed simultaneously.

"It was nothing really," Draco drawled. "Parker charmed my peas to multiply and then elbowed me really hard making me fling peas all over Pansy," he finished with mock seriousness. Both girls fell off the bench and rolled on the ground grasping their sides from laughing so hard. The mental picture of Pansy covered in peas was enough to make you pee your pants, no pun intended. They quickly pulled themselves together as the Taryn, Wes, and Ethan entered the stadium looking puzzled.

"Alright, now that we are all here I guess introductions are in order," Draco said authoritatively. "Boys, this is Ginny Weasley and Druella Brooks from Gryffindor. Ginny will be playing Seeker," as he motioned towards her, "And Dru, as we like to call her, will be one of our Chasers."

"Girls, this is Taryn Brown and Wes Wyland from Ravenclaw as our two beaters, and Ethan Jarrett from Slytherin as our third chaser," Draco said as he pointed to each boy in turn. They all shook hands and Draco motioned for them to mount their brooms. He followed them into the air after extracting one of the quaffles and putting it under his arm and tucking the snitch into his pocket.

"Since we can't really play a game, I just want us to get used to each others style of flying. I'm not going to let a bludger loose just yet, but after a little while we'll throw that in the mix as well. First, I just want the chasers to practice heading up and down the pitch and passing to one another. Ginny, Taryn, and Wes, if you would, play opposing chasers to give them a bit of a challenge. We are only going to one set of goals for now, and that'll be the one I'm guarding, okay," he said jovially. As he turned toward the goals, he threw the quaffle over his shoulder to the waiting players. After about twenty minutes of the six racing up and down the pitch he called for them to stop and huddle.

"Okay, now that our chasers have had a little bit of time to practice, I'm going to let the bludgers go, and Parker and myself are going to head to the other end and be opposing beaters. I'm also going to let the snitch go and Dru if you wouldn't mind, give Ginny a run for her galleons," he smirked.

Everyone headed in opposite directions as the bludgers flew around the pitch and Ginny and Dru circled the perimeter searching for the snitch. Draco and Parker definitely kept Taryn and Wes on their toes, as they sent hard hit bludgers flying back towards the opposite end of the field. Ginny was hard pressed to stay in one spot for long with trying to avoid the bludgers and the beaters. Finally as she dove to the left to avoid a very nasty run in with a bludger Parker had just sent flying her direction, she caught a bright glint of sunlight reflecting off of the snitch. Looking up she saw that Dru had seen it too and she laid flat against her broom and took off straight up into the air. The snitch had decided to weave in and out between the towers of the stadium and had Ginny and Dru trying desperately not to smash into one another. Ginny pulled ahead of Dru by a hair as the snitch darted out toward the center of the stadium with Ginny close behind. She reached her had out and could feel it's wings beating the air around it as she closed her fingers down on top of it. She triumphantly held her hand up as headed towards the ground.

The rest of the team followed suit and landed softly around her on the ground.

"Nice job Ginny," Draco said as he patted her upper arm. "Taryn, Wes, great practice. I think you guys will do well together. Parker, Dru, Ethan, I think that you guys were able to work well together as a team and seemed to complement each other very well. So, now that our first practice is over, what do you guys think," Draco asked.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Draco's earlier comments but didn't seem to have anything new to add. Draco took this as a good sign and let them all know they would have practice again in two days, same time, same place. Taryn, Wes, and Ethan bid everyone goodnight and headed towards the castle, while the four stayed behind lounging on the grass.

"Do you think we'll be able to beat Potter and his team," Draco asked the rest.

"No problem," Ginny replied confidently, "especially when Harry and Ron see that I'm on your team. They'll be in shock, and probably won't be able to function. Harry will be overconfident that he can get the snitch before me that he won't be in top form." Ginny rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow so that she was looking at Draco. Draco reached his hand out and twirled a loose strand of her hair around his finger. She smiled at him, surprised by his open show of comfort with her. She could hear Dru and Parker talking quietly behind them and rolled onto her back.

"Dru?"

"Yeah Ginny?"

"Do you think we should head back to the room?"

"Uh, well, um," Dru stuttered.

"We're going to take a little walk," Parker interjected as Dru shook her head vigorously. "Draco, I'll see you back in the common room in a little while," Parker threw over his shoulder as he and Dru left the stadium, their arms intertwined.

As Dru and Parker's voices faded Draco pulled himself up to where he was laying perpendicular to Ginny with the back of his head resting on her stomach. Ginny absentmindedly moved one hand to his chest and another knotted itself into his hair. Draco covered her hand with his and gently pulled it to his lips and placed a loving kiss on the back of her hand. The two lay there in silence for quite a while taking in the night sky and the contact with one another. Finally Draco propped himself up on his elbow and turned towards Ginny.

"I guess I should walk you back to the castle now." Ginny nodded and moved to stand up. Draco grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet flush against him while wrapping his hands behind her back still firmly grasping her own hands and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head Ginny leaned into his chest and sighed deeply.

"Ginny, I'd like to invite you to dinner next Sunday night, just the two of us."

"Where?"

"In my private rooms. I'll have the house elves deliver some food for us. It'll be nice to spend some time alone and we can celebrate winning our first match, and since we can't really go out anywhere since it's during term, I figured this would be the only way to spend some time together."

"Okay, what time then?"

"Dinner time, so when everyone else heads to the Great Hall, you just come to the private entrance to my rooms." With that said, they pulled apart and walked up to the castle. At the entrance they parted ways and headed to their separate common rooms.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: Ok, sorry to end the chapter at that. But I feel like the Quidditch game needs to be in another chapter, and that's where we are heading next. So, what do you think? Is it too cheesy? Come on people, give me some feedback! I crave it!!


	7. Whooping Some Ass

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, just the plot and all the characters that you've never heard of before.  
  
A/N: I know you're out there, reading and not reviewing.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 7: Whooping Some Ass  
  
The week went by slowly for all the students as they anticipated the announcement of the teams playing the first Intramural XA Quidditch Game. Every morning before breakfast everyone would look to Professor Dumbledore hopefully, waiting for him to stand and with a twinkle in his eye make the announcement. Finally on Friday morning, as the last student filtered into the hall and took their seat Dumbledore stood up and waved his hands through the air motioning for silence.  
  
"As I know you have all been waiting patiently for me to announce the teams that will be competing in the first XA game tomorrow evening, I've decided to fill you in," Dumbledore eagerly said with that well known twinkle in his eye and a small quirk in the corner of his mouth. "But first, tuck in and enjoy breakfast." There was a simultaneous groan heard from every student in the room as Dumbledore took his seat with a laugh. Everyone filled their plates and quickly shoveled food into their mouths. Breakfast was over in matter of minutes, the quickest the plates had ever been cleaned. All the students sat staring at the teacher's table waiting for Dumbledore to finish and make the announcement.  
  
Ginny fidgeted in her seat as she distractedly pushed porridge and eggs around her plate with her fork. She was very nervous about the announcement. The teams that were to be playing in the first game had already been told that they were playing but had to sign a contract stating that they would not divulge the information to any student that was not on their team, this way they were able to prepare for the game but with no advantage of knowing who they were playing against and with all the unknowing students being held in suspense.  
Ginny knew that Ron was going to find out whose team she was on and that there was going to be a huge scene in front of the entire school here shortly. She was not looking forward to it and knew that there was no way to avoid it. She had talked to Hermione and asked that when Ron found out, no matter where or when it was, that she had to do her best to keep him calm and extract him from making a public spectacle of himself. Hermione had promised that she would do her best when the time arose. This was the time and she hoped that Hermione was prepared, because it was going to be ugly and Harry was not going to make it any better.  
  
Dumbledore slowly rose to his feet and strode toward the podium; his midnight blue robes covered in snitches billowing around him. He pulled a piece of parchment from inside his robe and smoothed it on top of the podium.  
  
"Students, if you are all ready," Dumbledore paused. There was another audible groan as he stretched the anticipation out longer. "Let me first announce that there are five XA teams. I will announce the captain first, and then his or her house and finally the position played and then follow with each additional team member's information. And please hold any applause until I have announced each member for the team.  
  
"The first team's captain is Harry Potter, seventh-year Gryffindor. And the following members are Ron Weasley, seventh-year Gryffindor, Keeper, Seamus Finnegan, seventh-year Gryffindor, Beater, Justin Battle, seventh-year Ravenclaw, Beater, Amelia Rinker, sixth-year Hufflepuff, Chaser, Adrian Winman, fifth-year Ravenclaw, Chaser, and Xavier Blundy, sixth-year Ravenclaw, Chaser." As Dumbledore finished the last name a thunderous applause rang out from the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor tables with the majority of the Gryffindor students standing.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for quite and continued, "The next team's captain is Draco Malfoy, seventh-year Slytherin, Keeper. The following members are Parker Marinni, seventh-year Slytherin, Chaser, Druella Brooks, sixth-year Gryffindor, Chaser, Ethan Jarret, sixth-year Slytherin, Chaser, Wes Wyland, fifth-year Ravenclaw, Beater, Taryn Brown, seventh-year Ravenclaw, Beater, and Ginny Weasley, sixth-year Gryffindor, Seeker."  
As soon as he said Ginny's name Ron stood up, his ears a new shade of red even for him, and glared at Ginny. Hermione grappled with his arm and tried to keep him in his seat, but only managed to slow him down. Unfortunately no one was there to retain Harry, who had shot out of his seat and headed directly for Ginny. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up forcefully and began dragging her out of the hall. Every student in the room was silent and staring as the scene took place. Hermione was in shock that Harry was reacting this way and forgot to hold onto Ron who took the opportunity to flank Ginny on the other side and assist in taking her out of the hall.  
  
Knowing that this could turn ugly, McGonagall rose from her seat and followed Harry and Ron as they drug Ginny out into the hall passing Hermione as she grabbed all of their things and following behind closely. As all of this took place, Parker had a firm grip on Draco's shoulder knowing that if he let go, Draco would follow and only make things worse for Ginny. Parker saw Dru collect her books and Ginny's and take the same path the others had taken with a crestfallen look adorning her face as loud voices wafted into the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledore took this opportunity to continue announcing the other three XA teams before following with the teams for the XD and the A and D teams from the younger leagues in hopes to give the students enough time to finish their little discussion and return for the announcement of the first teams to compete.  
  
Meanwhile out in the hallway things had taken an ugly turn.  
  
"Ginerva Weasley, what are you thinking associating with scum like Malfoy and Marinni and even that Jarrett boy? They are Slytherin, and Malfoy is a sworn enemy. How could you do this to our family," Ron growled as his eyes darkened with anger. Hermione reached a hand out and laid it on his shoulder. "Mione, don't touch me. You have nothing to do with this so stay out of it." Hermione backed away slowly staring at him unbelievingly.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry implored.  
  
Ginny, crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the two boys with a look of utmost disgust in her eyes. McGonagall saw the look in Ginny's eyes and took a step closer to the circle of students, but knew that she needed to let them work this out on their own.  
  
"First of all," Ginny started and turned on Harry, "how dare you lay a hand on me, especially in a forceful manner. You may be an honorary member of my family, but no one, and I repeat no one touches me that way. You are lucky that we are at school and that there were so many people around. If this had happened anywhere else, you'd be lucky to leave walking, much less having children in the future." Harry grimaced at the thought of what could have happened to his man bits and looked away.  
  
"Second, I am old enough to make my own decisions, and neither one of you have any right to interfere in my life, unless requested by me. So both of you can go to hell. This is the only discussion we will be having in regards to what team I will be playing Quidditch on and while we are on the topic, if you see me with Draco, you will not make any comment whatsoever. Otherwise, the aforementioned punishment that Harry should have received will be applied to both of you ten-fold. If you feel the need to congratulate me when we whoop your asses, then you may do that but that will be the extent of conversing we will be having about this topic or anything that is any way related to it." As she spat the last words out, she turned to Professor McGonagall and asked if she may rejoin the rest of the students to hear the remaining announcements. McGonagall gave a slight nod trying to suppress a smile at how well Ginny had handled herself and watched her march back into the Great Hall her head held high.  
  
"I see we have regained the rest of our numbers and I will now proceed with the announcement of the first two XA teams to compete," Dumbledore said quickly as Ginny marched back into the hall closely followed by Dru and then Harry and Ron sulkily dragging to their seats with Hermione following at a distance her eyes glued to the floor.  
  
"I will announce the captain's names to signify the teams that will be competing this Saturday afternoon. And without further ado, Draco Malfoy's team will be competing against Harry Potter's team." Every student in the hall was stunned, as they had all just witnessed the scene that was caused by the announcement of a Weasley on a team with a Malfoy and knew this game was going to be good if not downright violent. After everyone finally remembered to breath, a thundering applause lifted up through the hall.  
  
Ron and Harry both sat back in their chairs sulking with a fire burning in their eyes while across the hall Draco had his trademark smirk plastered to his face, taunting Potter and Weasel to make another move. Draco was aware of the fact that he could now flaunt that he and Ginny were on better terms then enemies and was planning on taking full advantage of it, if not just to piss Potter and Weasel of even more. As Dumbledore dismissed the students to their morning classes, Draco quickly swept over to Ginny's side and placed a hand gently on her shoulder while never breaking eye contact with the Dream Team.  
  
Finally looking away, he bent down close to Ginny's ear and whispered, "Are you alright?" Ginny turned around as a smile played at her lips, looked him directly in the eye and pulled his lips to hers and placed a rough kiss on his mouth. She could hear her brother gasping for air in the background, but it quickly faded as she lost herself in his touch. Draco pulled back from her with an even bigger smirk then before and looked directly at Ron as he pulled Ginny out of her seat, wrapped his arm around her waist, and directed her out of the hall.  
  
As soon as they had left the hall, Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him into the closest empty room.  
  
"That was great," she exclaimed with pure ecstasy on her face as she throwing her body at him and wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist nearly sending them both flying to the floor before Draco could plant his feet. As he regained his balance he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. Ginny giggled and pulled her face away from him and looked him in the eye with an unswerving gaze. She shook her head from side to side with a huge grin on her face and dropped her feet to the ground to where she was on her tiptoes. Draco sighed and planted a kiss on her forehead before letting her go.  
  
"Woman, you will be the death of me," he said in mock frustration and smiled as he pulled the door open and bowed her through. Ginny curtsied and walked into the hallway as students poured from the Great Hall. Ginny and Draco parted ways and headed toward their respective classes, both searching for their friends. Ginny caught up with Dru just as they walked through the door into potions room.  
  
"So, what happened after Draco and I left?"  
  
"I think you're brother might have had an aneurysm," Dru giggled. "I don't think I've ever seen someone turn quite that shade of red before, I think his hair might have even changed colors!" Ginny laughed but quickly covered her mouth as Snape strode into the room barking the normal orders to prepare the cauldrons and turn to whatever page.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ginny woke Saturday morning with a smiled replacing her normal scowl at having to actually get up, knowing that today was the day she would prove herself and put Ron and Harry in their rightful places and teach them a little respect. She was very eager to see their faces when she caught the snitch and beat them. She knew that the team she had was virtually unbeatable with Draco as Keeper and Parker and Dru as Chasers. Harry's team wouldn't even be able to score against Draco, much less keep the quaffle long enough to make it the other end of the pitch. With Ron being Keeper, it was almost like having him on her team. He would be so flustered that he wouldn't be able to block anything that came his way. She rolled out of bed and as usual ended up piling all of her sheets on top of Bailey who caused a ruckus at being woken in such an unfashionable manner.  
  
Dru turned over and threw a pillow at Ginny knocking her back onto her bed and gave her a purely evil glare as she pulled her comforter over her head. Ginny stealthily tiptoed over to her bed and pounced on top of Dru tickling her relentlessly. Dru screamed and bucked under the bedclothes wildly trying her best to escape from the torture. Finally she was able to push Ginny off to the side and scrambled out of bed breathlessly.  
  
"I. AM. GOING. TO. GET. YOU." She panted out as she tried to catch her breath. After catching her breath she sweetly continued, "but it will be when you least expect it." She smiled a sickeningly saccharine smile.  
  
Ginny hopped off of Dru's bed and traipsed past Dru and into the bathroom calling back to her, "Ohhhh, I'm shaking in my boots!" Dru fell back onto Ginny's bed and protested loudly but with mock irritation and rolled her eyes. She quickly grabbed her wand and made the beds before creeping quietly towards the bathroom. She pushed the door open an inch and pointed her wand toward the running shower and muttered a quick spell causing all the water to turn to ice cold. Ginny screamed loudly and jumped out of the shower as Dru slammed the door and put a locking and silencing charm on it. She could see the door shaking from Ginny furiously pounding on it, and figured that she would give it two more minutes before she would reverse the charms. She propped herself up against the headboard, crossed her legs and began counting backwards.  
  
"3…2…1 ½…1 ¼…1…" she counted and then flicked her wand as Ginny spilled through the door landing loudly on the floor. Dru couldn't contain herself as a wet Ginny slipped trying to get up off of the floor trying desperately to look mad, but finally gave in and fell across the bed laughing loudly.  
  
"I guess I deserved that," she finally said as she caught her breath from laughing so hard.  
  
"Yep, you sure did. Next time you'll know better," Dru said as she punched her playfully in the arm. "Now go finish your shower so I can get one and we can go meet those magnificent creatures we call Parker and Draco downstairs," and pushed Ginny off the bed.  
  
The girls finished showering and dressing and made their way to the Great Hall to catch the end of breakfast with Draco and Parker. They spotted them immediately as they entered the hall and made a beeline to the Slytherin table that was completely empty except for the boys.  
  
"Are you guys ready to thrash Potter and his team," Ginny asked casually with a smirk that would make a Slytherin proud.  
  
"You're damn right we are," Parker replied firmly while Draco nodded his head in agreement. "Until it's time to hand out ass whoopings, let's do nothing. How about we go sit out by the lake and relax?" Everyone nodded in agreement and stood up. They headed down to the lake and found a shady spot under a tree and spread out on the ground. They spent the morning talking about strategies, both possible and impossible for beating Potter's team, napping, goofing off, and just chatting about random things. When lunch time rolled around they headed back to the castle and agreed to meet in the locker rooms an hour before the game to finalize everything and because Draco and Parker had a surprise. They separated at the entrance and headed to their own tables for lunch.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Ginny and Dru ate quickly so they would have time to go back to their room before they were supposed to meet the rest of the team. They made sure to eat enough so that they weren't hungry, but not so much that they would get sick from all the activity. Ginny avoided speaking to Ron, Harry, and Hermione throughout the entire day knowing full well that Ron was not letting this go. Seeing as how Ginny was planning on stomping Harry into the ground during the game, she didn't want to give them the wrong idea that she was anything less then a fierce competitor by being nice to them or anything besides aloof.  
  
Ginny hurriedly pushed her seat back causing it to topple over onto the floor making most of the students jump in surprise at the loud noise. She felt a slight flush creep up her cheeks and gave a slight wave as if to say, 'Oh it's just clumsy little ol' Ginny Weasley, don't mind me,' and then grabbed her chair as she and Dru rushed out of the hall. Ginny glanced over her shoulder at the Slytherin table as she swept out the door to see Draco and Parker laughing hysterically at how nervous she seemed. She made a mental note to smack them both in the back of the head as soon as she saw them next and grinned.  
  
Dru and Ginny ran up the stairs to their room to get ready for the game. Ginny pulled her hair back in a sleek ponytail that hung more then halfway down her back and Dru found two clips to pull the top of her hair back in two half pigtails. They grabbed their robes and brooms and headed out the door.  
  
Unfortunately Ron and Harry were sitting in the common room and seemed to be waiting for them. Ginny gave Dru a very annoyed look as she rolled her eyes as both boys rose from their seats as Ginny was about to pass. Ron grabbed Ginny's upper arm as she walked by forcing her to stop.  
  
"Ron, I hope you remember my little threat from last time you laid a hand on me," she said fiercely and she jerked from his grasp.  
  
"Yeah Ginny, I'm really scared!"  
  
"You should be Ron. I don't make threats lightly, so I would watch my step when you're around me from now on," Ginny said sweetly as she turned toward the door. "Oh and Harry, that goes for you too. I'd watch myself this afternoon out on the pitch, you never know what kind of accidents could happen out there," Ginny said with a tone of mock innocence. Ron and Harry both tried to sputter something out, but Ginny grabbed Dru's hand and pulled Dru through the portrait hole ignoring their last words.  
  
As soon as they got out in the hallway Dru burst out laughing as she stumbled behind Ginny.  
  
"You know, you can be quite the bitch when you need to."  
  
"You know what they say about people with red hair, their tempers tend to match the fiery color, and I'm not exception. But then again, neither is Ron."  
  
"Are you actually going to do anything during the game," Dru inquired.  
  
"I actually need your help on that since I won't really be near Ron during the game. I want to do more then just beat them today, I want to humiliate them and want them to never forget this game. They'll know better then to mess with me next time." Ginny linked her arm through Dru's and began fervently whispering in her ear her evil plan to get back at Ron and Harry for being such stupid gits.  
  
Ginny and Dru walked into the locker room to see the rest of the team chatting while they waited for them to arrive.  
  
"Sorry we're late; we had a little run in with my brother and Harry. All I have to say is that we have to win today, no ifs, ands, or buts about it." Draco smirked at Ginny seeing the devious glint in her eye and knew that she had more planned then just beating her thickheaded brother and Potter. "So, what's this surprise that you were talking about Draco," Ginny asked.  
  
"I decided to order us matching Quidditch robes for our team, so not only will we be the best team in the league, we'll also be the best dressed," Draco said as he pulled a small box from his pocket and said a quick engorgement charm. The box expanded quickly and Draco opened the box and pulled out the top robe, which happened to be Dru's. The robe was an ocean blue with sea foam green trim and printed across the back in the same color as the trim was 'Dru'.  
  
"I went with these colors because that way we aren't wearing one houses colors. And I just put everyone's first names because it seems a little less formal," Draco said as he pulled the rest of the robes out of the box to hand out. As everyone admired the new robes Draco started a little pep talk to get them pumped up for the game, pretty much enforcing that there was no option to lose but that he wasn't worried about it in the least.  
  
They could hear the students starting to enter the stadium and get settled and they grew quite. Ginny knotted her hands up and then rubbed her hands down her robes repeatedly trying to rid them of all the sweat. She took a few deep breaths, smiled at Draco, and said, "Alright kiddos, let's go show them how it's done." Everyone nodded and waited for Draco's lead to leave the locker room and make their way onto the pitch. Draco looked around at everyone and turned on his heel and led them out onto the field where Madam Hooch was waiting.  
  
The two teams met in the middle of the field on either side of Madam Hooch, Harry and Draco facing one another with looks of pure hatred radiating from their eyes as the stared one another door unflinchingly. Madam Hooch told them to shake hands and then motioned for everyone to mount their brooms. All fourteen students rose quickly into the sky taking their appropriate positions in the air. Madam Hooch released the bludgers and snitch, mounted her broom, and ascended to an area slightly above the opposing chasers. She quickly blew her whistle and dropped the quaffle to the waiting chasers, and the game began.  
  
Almost every Hogwarts student and teacher was present for this first game not only because it was the first game, but because of the tension between the two teams. This game had more at stake then who the winner was and everyone was well aware of that. This was more than likely going to be the best game all year long until these two teams met again. Ginny was playing to prove herself to her brother and Harry, and Harry and Ron were playing with immense rage because of how Ginny had acted towards them, and Draco and Parker planned on slaughtering the other team because of their seven year old rivalry and how Harry and Ron had been treating Ginny. This was going to be good.  
  
As soon as the quaffle was dropped Parker gained possession of it. He dove below the three opposing chasers and then quickly took a steep ascent back into the hair cutting between two of them and practically knocking one of them off of their broom. Dru had cut a quick path opposite that of Parkers and now crossed his path as he tossed her the quaffle. She did an unnecessary barrel roll just for show as she headed straight for Ron. She didn't even bother to fake one way or the other, but zoomed right past him and scored.  
  
"And Malfoy's team is up ten to nothing at forty-five seconds into the game," the announcer said excitedly. "If this is any indication of the rest of the game, I think we're in for a good time."  
  
Ginny watched as Parker yelled to Dru and they headed back toward the center of the pitch as one of Potter's chasers gained possession of the quaffle. She heard Taryn grunt as his bat collided with a bludger and turned to follow its path. She watched as the bludger headed straight toward Harry, who was not paying attention as he was trying desperately to find the snitch. Seamus and the other beater both went to block it, but both stopped mid-swing for fear of hitting the other. The bludger flew between them and hit Harry full force in the hip. She heard him groan as the force of the bludger hurled him into the wall. Some how he managed to hold onto his broom and stay in the air though his face was a shade paler then normal and his face was screwed up in pain. For about two seconds she felt bad that he was in pain, but then she specifically the bruises on her upper arm where he had grabbed her the day before and rid herself of any thought of sympathy towards him.  
  
While she had been watching this, Parker had managed to score again and Ethan now had possession of the quaffle. Ginny searched the perimeter of the stadium squinting her eyes in hopes of seeing a glimpse of the snitch. With no luck she headed to the opposite side of the goal with hopes that a new angle might help. She noticed that Draco was sitting on his broom stationary in front of the rings and had taken to picking at his nails, which caused her to laugh. Not once had Harry's chasers even made it close to their goal, which didn't give Draco much to do.  
  
"Did you see that," the answered yelled to the crowd. "Parker Marinni just did a backward roll and scored on Weasley again! It's now ninety to zero, Malfoy's team in the lead."  
  
This jerked Ginny back to reality as the stands erupted with cheers. She saw Harry starting to fly frantically from side to side his eyes constantly flitting from side to side in search of the snitch. She laughed to herself at how determined he was to beat her, and little did he know that the more determined he was the more confident Ginny became that she would beat him.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of gold to the right of Taryn's bat. She turned her broom and glanced quickly in Harry's direction to see if he had seen what she had. Luckily for her, he had been looking in the opposite direction at that very moment. She made like she was heading to the other side of the goal as she headed towards where the snitch was hovering beside Taryn's bat. She knew that she was going to have to make her move, because it wouldn't stay there forever. As Harry made another arc behind his goals she did a graceful swan dive keeping her eyes glued to the snitch. She heard the crowd cheer excitedly and knew that Harry would be beside her any second now. She saw the snitch zag to her left. She veered quickly to avoid making contact with Taryn's bat as he swung at a bludger, never losing sight of the snitch.  
  
She caught a glimpse of Harry as he came barreling down the pitch towards her. The snitch was only a foot away from her and she was not going to move out of Harry's way. It was like a game of chicken as they both flew full force toward the snitch. Someone was going to have to swerve to avoid a head-on collision between the two and Ginny refused to be the one to do it. She braced herself firmly against her broom as she felt the wings of the snitch beating her fingertips. She leaned forward slightly and closed her hand tightly around it as she prepared for the impact of a seventeen-year-old boy flying at full speed. Just as she had closed her hand completely around the snitch she felt a full body impact with what seemed to be a brick wall.  
  
Draco watched as Ginny caught the snitch and yelled triumphantly before noticing that Harry was not even attempting to slow his direct path toward Ginny. He felt his stomach drop as he watched Harry's knee make direct contact with the side of Ginny's head. Draco dove quickly as he kept his eyes on Ginny watching her knuckles go white as her grip tightened on the broom and then suddenly go lax. He flattened himself to his broom and extended his arm as far as he could. He was able to get his fingers tangled into her robe as she started to slip off of her broom and he heard the entire stadium gasp. He had a handful of her robes but he knew that he was going to be able to hold her up. Suddenly, as Ginny lost consciousness, he saw Parker zip by him and grab Ginny's other arm. Parker pulled Ginny across his broom as he slowly glided to the ground and Draco felt a wave of relief wash over him as he touched down beside them.  
  
Parker gently laid Ginny down on the ground as Draco leaned over her. There was a small gash on the side of her forehead where she had made contact with Harry.  
  
"Ginny, can you hear me," he asked anxiously as he rubbed her cheek. Shadows were cast across her face as the rest of the team touched down and gather around them. He could hear Ron in the background talking to Harry and assuring him that it was not his fault. Hearing Ron voice with more worry in it about Harry then his sister, infuriated Draco, but he knew that now was not the time. Ginny's eyes flickered open as Madam Hooch applied a wakening spell.  
  
"Did we win," she asked as she sat up and everyone around her laughed. Draco smiled at her and pointed to her hand where she was still clutching the snitch. Draco helped her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist. She threw her arms around his neck and squealed as the rest of the team converged around them in a giant bear hug.  
  
"Ginny Weasley is up and she has caught the snitch which brings the score to two hundred and seventy to zero, making Malfoy's team the winner of our first XA game," the announcer screamed over the cheering crowds. After a few minutes the cheering died down and the students quickly exited the stadium.  
  
Ginny spotted Ron and Harry standing to the side a smiled at them sincerely. Unfortunately neither of them had the decency to respond in a mature way. Ron turned his back on Ginny and began to walk away with Harry following close behind glaring over his shoulder at her. This was the last straw for Draco and he let go of Ginny's arm and followed the boys toward the locker room.  
Dru had stepped in beside her to take Draco's place as he stepped away. Both girls watched as Parker jogged up to Draco just as he reached the entrance to the locker rooms. Ginny knew this could turn ugly pretty quickly but didn't really have the strength to try to stop it. Dru pulled Ginny's arm through her own and they walked slowly toward the other locker room as the last of the students and teachers left the stadium.  
  
Draco pushed the door to the locker room open quite forcefully causing it to slam loudly into the wall. He stepped into the locker room and heard Ron swearing profusely back in the locker room.  
  
"Weasley, Potter," Draco said loudly. "Get your asses out here now." Parker closed the door behind him and stood a few feet behind Draco with his arms crossed across his chest. Ron and Harry walked from behind the lockers both with anger burning brightly behind their eyes.  
"Malfoy, I'm warning you," Ron growled. "You should leave right now."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until we have a little talk."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," Harry said as he placed a firm grip on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"You're a fucking idiot if you think that there is nothing to talk about," Draco spat out as he focused his own furious gaze on Ron. "This is not about who won or lost this game. This is about being a man. You might hate me, and that's fine, because I'm not too fond of you myself, but if you ever treat your sister like that again, we're going to do more then talk."  
  
"Who are you, you bloody Slytherin scum, to tell me what to do," Ron bellowed at Draco. "She's my sister, and I can damn well treat however I want to. If I want to talk to her, I'll talk to her. If I want to ignore her, I'll ignore her. And you're not going to do a thing about it."  
  
"You better watch what you say Weasel," Draco hissed. "She might be your sister, but you do not treat someone that you love that way. I know what happened yesterday and I've seen how you've acted today, and if you put one toe out of line with her, I'll know, and you'll regret ever crossing my path. You can take out all your anger out on me about losing this game, but you will not take it out on Ginny, not after you nearly killed her Potter." Draco turned to leave with this last statement as Parker pulled the door open.  
  
Parker looked at Harry and Ron before exiting the locker room and locked eyes with Ron. "Everything he said, it goes for me as well. You do anything to hurt her in any way at all, you'll wish that you only had to deal with Draco, because once I'm through with you, you'll be begging for death." Parker gave them one last look before closing the door behind him and following Draco back to the girls.  
  
Draco and Parker escorted the girls to Gryffindor their room and told them that they would be back in exactly and hour to get them. They had decided that they were going to have a party in Draco's room to celebrate winning. Draco pulled Ginny aside before letting her enter her room.  
  
"Are you sure you feel okay," he asked her earnestly.  
  
"I'm fine Draco, just a little headache that's all. And once I take a shower it'll go away." She smiled up at him and placed her hands on either side of his face. She pulled his face down to her lips and placed a kiss on his forehead before pushing him away. "Now go on, you're starting to smell!"  
  
Draco tried to pout, but ended up laughing instead as Ginny waved her hand in front of her nose. He stuck his tongue out at her and turned to follow Parker to the dungeons.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter. I hope the Quidditch match was alright! Please review, pretty, pretty please!! Someone mentioned that I need to change something to accept anonymous reviews, which I thought I had already done, but I hadn't, so now that's fixed. I hate to end the chapter here, but if I don't it will be way to long. So I'll save the celebration for the next chapter!


	8. What Comes Next?

Disclaimer: As we all well know, any characters your recognize as being from the Harry Potter series, are owned by JK Rowling, not me.

Chapter: What Comes Next?

Draco's team had celebrated privately of their win over Potter's team and had taken to calling themselves 'The Unbeatables'. They knew this was a little cocky, especially since they had only played one game, but it gave them all a little laugh when remembering the look on Potter's face as Ginny edged him out to the snitch. The little conversation that Draco had shared with Weasley and Potter was not mentioned that night between the four as they all felt that it was something that needed no recognition.

Draco had felt that it was his duty to defend Ginny at the time and knew that the two dunces needed to be brought to their sense. He also knew that he had probably created even more tension between Ginny and her housemates. He was not a welcome person with anyone in Gryffindor besides Ginny and Dru, and he had only added to their hatred by "stealing" her away from one of their teams, as so many Gryffindor had hissed behind his back throughout the day, and knew that it was only going to get worse in the coming future. He choose to ignore the scathing comments on Ginny's behalf, even though what he really wanted to do was hex them until they couldn't see straight.

After the rest of the team had departed from his room Draco finalized his plans with Ginny for dinner the next night. He told her that he would pick her up at the Gryffindor entrance at seven the next evening, and she better be ready. He told her to wear whatever she liked, but that she should be prepared on spending the entire evening until curfew with him, and quirked his eyebrow in a seductive way. Ginny blushed and slapped him playfully on the arm.

Ginny let her hand linger on his bicep longer than was necessary for the playful slap. Draco's smiled slipped from his lips as his eyes began to cloud with lust. Ginny gazed into his eyes feeling color slowly creep into her cheeks. She let her hand slide down his arm and suddenly felt a fir grip on her wrist. Draco removed her hand from his arm and brought her palm to his lips. She could feel her heartbeat become more rapid at the mere touch of his lips to her skin, and the prickle of desire race through her veins.

Draco nuzzled his cheek to her hand and closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her smooth skin against his own. Feeling the heat emanating from her body he knew that she wanted him as much as he did her. He slowly brought his gaze up to hers and pulled her hand to his chest directly above his heart.

Ginny's eyes fluttered quickly at this intimate gesture and dropped her eyes to his torso, which in no way helped the situation at all. Draco took a step closer to her, closing the distance between them until they were sharing the same breath. Ginny looked into his eyes and could see the desire being replaced with something else, something she had not seen in his eyes before. She wasn't sure what it was, but was willing to let that go for now in exchange from some good old-fashioned snogging.

-------

The next morning Dru and Ginny quickly headed down to the Great Hall to meet up with the boys for breakfast. Being that it was a Sunday, it wouldn't be crowded and they could join them at the Slytherin table without being harassed. As soon as they walked through the door they spotted Draco's platinum hair glinting in the sunlight and walked quickly to the table.

Ginny sat down beside him facing the Gryffindor table and quickly decided that facing her brother while sitting next to Draco was a huge mistake. She could see Ron's face turning horrible shades of red but thankfully could not make out the words he was muttering to Harry under his breath. She knew her brother could be juvenile at times and figured that this would not be an exception. She decided then and there that she was going to have to speak with him again about interfering in her life.

It was then that she saw the look of pure hatred oozing from Harry's eyes as he distractedly nodded to Ron's whispers in his ear. This was something she had never seen in Harry before, not even during his fifth year after Sirius was killed. This was even worse. She could deal with Ron's childish antics and inane arguments about her life, but Harry's anger was not something to be trifled with. It's not that she didn't' think that Draco could handle himself, but it was that she didn't want this to become an all out war between the trio and Draco. It wasn't his battle, but she knew that he would make it his own if they even spoke to her harshly. She was going to have to handle this as soon as breakfast ended.

She ate her breakfast silently, smiling and laughing at all the right times during Dru's stories, all the while keeping Harry and Ron in her sights. As soon as she saw them starting to get up, she excused herself quickly and left before anyone could say anything. She hurried through the door and searched the hallway to find their path. She saw them heading out toward the grounds and sprinted down the hallway in their direction.

"Ron," she yelled warmly as she caught up to them.

"What do you want Ginny?" he asked in a tone that could kill.

"I wanted to apologize for anything and everything that has been going on over the past little bit." She took a deep breath and tried to read Ron's face. He wasn't showing any emotion at all and had a hard look about his eyes. "I know that neither of you like Draco and do not want me to be anywhere near him­­--"

You're damn right," Ron interjected before she could finish her sentence. "I can't believe that you are spending any time with the likes of him and those bloody Slytherins!"

"I know how you feel, Ron, and I know you feel the saw way Harry, but I want both of you to accept the fact that I am spending time with him. I respect both of your opinions but that does not mean that I have to agree with them."

"I'm going to have to tell Mum and Dad about this, Ginny," Ron said glaring at her.

"That's fine, because I've already owled Mum and Dad last week to let them know. They knew you were not going to react kindly to this, but I don't even think they knew to what degree your reaction would be."

"You mean everyone in the family knew but me?" Ron said in a whiny voice that reminded Ginny of when they were small children. She desperately fought back a giggle at how childish he was acting. Ron saw the grin forming in the corners of her mouth and started to pout a bit.

"First of all, I knew you would completely freak out when I told you, since you hate Draco so much. And the rest of the family agreed to let me tell you on my own time. They figured it was my place to tell you, and I agree and completely respect them from letting me handle this myself." With this Ron's face being to show signs of embarrassment at knowing that his younger sister was right. He hated Malfoy and always would, but as long as he wasn't hurting Ginny he would keep his mouth shut. The first sign of anything other than treating her like a princess and Malfoy would regret the day he was born.

"Here are my terms, Ginny. I hate Malfoy, I always will and don't expect me to change that opinion for any reason. But I will steer clear of him as long as he stays away from me. The first time I hear or see him acting anything less than perfect towards you, all bets are off."

"And, Harry, what about you?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"I'll try," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled deeply. Ron elbowed him in the ribs when he saw the look that he was giving Ginny and the pleading in his sister's eyes. "Fine, same as Ron. I promise."

Ginny threw her arms around their necks and squealed. She knew that for both of them it was very difficult to suppress their dislike of Malfoy, even if it was for her sake. She kissed them both on the cheek and headed back to the Great Hall.

As soon as she had turned her back on the boys to head back to the Great Hall they had exchanged a knowing glance. Neither of them planned to completely absolve Malfoy of his heinous crime of seducing Ginny. They had come up with a plan of attack for the afternoon to teach Malfoy a lesson and hopefully deter him from even so much as glancing in the general direction of Ginny.

---------

The day was spent lazing around the grounds enjoying the weather, as it would probably be one of the last few days that were warm enough to spend outside. The four spent the day the same way they had the previous day, in the exact same spot by the lake. Draco propped his head up against Ginny's thigh closing his eyes to the brightness of the sun. She ran her fingers through his hair smoothing it back from his forehead as she snaked her other hand into his. Dru and Parker were in their own little world, tickling each other and rolling all over the ground.

Suddenly Draco and Ginny were pulled out of their revere as they heard a high-pitched scream of "PPPPAARRKER." Ginny jerked her head towards the lake to see Parker sprinting towards the edge with Dru slung over his shoulder beating on his back with her fists. Just as Parker reached the edge and was about to toss her into the water he stumbled slightly and they both went head first into the water with a resounding splash. Draco and Ginny both jumped to their feet and ran quickly to the water to make sure they were all right, only to see them coming up out of the water laughing hysterically and splashing each other. Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her back just as Parker sent a huge splash of water her way.

Draco and Ginny headed back to their place under the tree to watch the two play in the water. Dru and Parker splashed about in the water for a good while before finally wading out of the water looking like two drowned rats with their wet robes clinging to them as little rivulets of water cascaded onto their shoes. They walked over to the pair under the tree spraying water everywhere around them as their shoes squelched loudly.

"Now that we've had our fun for the afternoon, I think we're going to head back and change out of these disgustingly wet clothes," Parker said laughingly, and discreetly winked at Draco. Draco inclined his chin ever so slightly to acknowledge his understanding of Parker's innuendo and give his approval. Parker was planning on taking Dru back to Draco's room where they could take advantage of the private shower and bath, which was his reasoning for tossing her in the lake in the first place but he hadn't planned on his ending up in the lake as well. Surprisingly enough, he actually had a good time splashing around in the grimy lake. He grabbed Dru around the waist and slung her over his shoulder as he turned in the direction of the castle.

As the two left Ginny gave Draco a knowing look and smiled. "I guess we know what they are going to be up to for the rest of the afternoon?"

"I wonder?" Draco pondered in mock ignorance and laughed as he scratched his chin. Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her towards him so that she was leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. Ginny slowly let her breath out as she melted into his body. They sat this way in silence, just looking out over the lake for a good while until they heard a twig snap nearby. Ginny looked up to see none other than Harry.

"Potter," Draco spat as he withdrew his arms from Ginny and quickly stood up. "What do you want?"

"Nothing from you," Harry said as he looked at Malfoy disapprovingly. "Ginny, Ron wants to talk to you up in the common room." Ginny stood up slowly and took a place at Draco's side.

"What does he want?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure. He just asked if I saw you to tell you that he wanted to talk to you about something. Something about Fred and George's shop I think." Ginny looked at Draco and shrugged her shoulders. She leaned up and kissed him quickly on the cheek before turning on her heel.

She was expecting Harry to walk with her, but when she looked behind her as she entered the castle she didn't see him anywhere. _Oh well, I guess he had more pressing matters_, she thought to herself. Ginny walked quickly up the stairs hoping that there was nothing wrong with the twins. When she stepped through the portrait hole she scanned the room for Ron and not seeing him anywhere she decided to take and seat and wait for him.

Draco turned to watch Ginny walk to the castle assuming that Potter would leave as soon as she did. Draco had no such luck today. As soon as Draco had turned away from him, Harry had quietly cast a silencing charm and quickly threw a binding spell at Draco. Draco's body became immediately rigid as he fell to the ground with a resounding thud. His eyes screamed while his voice was silent. Harry looked down on him with a look of amusement dancing through his eyes.

Harry threw his invisibility cloak over Draco and discretely palmed his wand reciting, "Wingardium Leviosa," as he levitated Draco a few inches form the ground. He ambled slowly towards the far side of the lake where it met with the Forbidden Forest. He knew that Ron was waiting for him there so they could carry on with their plan. They weren't going to do anything terrible, but they were going to make sure that Malfoy knew better than to ever mess with Harry or Ron again. They had started the wheels of their devious minds the night before after the little talk they had with Malfoy, and this morning the plan had been put into action.

Before breakfast Harry had donned his invisibility cloak and stealthily entered Snape's personal storage room to obtain some Veritaserum to give to Draco. They planned on using it to find out his true intentions concerning Ginny and maybe some other information they could use against him. Being the childish imbeciles that they were, when they had promised Ginny to stay out of Malfoy's way they had kept their fingers crossed behind their backs like five-year olds, as if this would make their promises null and void to Ginny.

Harry entered the Forbidden Forest heading towards the clearing that he and Ron had created that afternoon and found Ron standing near a tree doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"I had to run all the way down here," Ron panted. "I just barely missed Ginny seeing me because Hermione had come back form the library early." Harry snickered knowing that Hermione had probably corned him for a quick snog and he just didn't want to admit it.

"Well, I've done my part," Harry said, and then flicking his wand toward Draco, "Accio cloak." His cloak flew into his hand as Draco simultaneously dropped to the ground with a dull thud. Ron and Harry both laughed at the look in Draco's eyes as he lay stiffly on the ground between the two of them. Ron stopped laughing abruptly as he realized that it was not fear in his eyes, but a searing look of malice directed at them both. Ron felt a shiver go down his spine at seeing the coldness creep into Draco's face and a cloud of hate come over his eyes. He knew that they had made a mistake. He quickly made his way over to Draco, pried his mouth open, and poured the serum into his mouth. He clamped his hand down tightly over Draco's mouth and nose trying to force him to swallow the potion. Draco tried as best he could to hold his breath, but finally after starting to feel light-headed, he swallowed. Ron removed his hand as soon as he felt Draco swallow.

Draco held his breath, trying to keep the potion from entering his system, and struggled against the restraints mentally. He knew that he had honed his mental abilities enough that he could eventually overpower the hex and mobilize himself. He saw Ron's face change from a look of confidence to one of panic when it finally registered that Draco would not be at their mercy for long. Harry still stood over him haughtily taunting him and paying no attention to anything but his own words.

"Sarcias," Harry chanted while pointing his wand at Draco's neck, before taking a seat on the ground nearby. "Draco, now that we have you here, we'd like you to answer a few questions." Ron stood silently beside Harry and watched Draco intently wondering what was going to happen once Draco was released form the hex, but quickly pushed those thoughts aside to get to the task at hand.

"First question, ferret," Ron said with more confidence than he felt. "Are you a Death Eater?"

"No, "Draco said thickly.

"Liar," Harry said under his breath, "I know you are, your father is, and anyone your family associates with is."

"I am not a Death Eater. I'm not eighteen yet. My father wants me to become one, but I haven't decided yet." Draco continued before they could ask another question, "I just wanted to remind you of that shit you poured down my throat not five minutes ago; it will not allow me to lie you git."

"Fine, we'll move on then," Harry said brusquely. "What do you want with Ginny?"

"I don't want anything other than to spend time with her and get to know her better," Draco said as he tried to suppress the words that wanted to spill from his mouth. He knew what he felt for her, but he didn't want to share that with her git of a brother and Potter, especially before he told her exactly how he felt.

Draco could feel his fingers beginning to free from the binding hex and knew that it would only be a few more seconds before he was able to pull his arms away from his body. He kept his mind completely focused on relaxing his body and deterring the hex. He kept his freeing body parts still so as not to tip the boys off that he would soon wreak havoc on the both of them. He finally felt his spine start to curve and his muscles begin to tense and pulse from the release and mentally sought his wand out on his person.

"Are you having sex with her?" Ron asked belligerently. Draco could feel the heat rising in his face and the vein in his neck start to pulse heavily. This was the last straw. He would not answer any more of their questions; and the only way to do that was to stop them from being asked.

He suddenly jerked his hand to this pocket and whipped his wand out pointing it directly at Harry and Ron, all the while still laying on his back. Both boys stared at him dumbfounded and slack-jawed. Draco slowly pulled his free hand behind him and pushed himself to a sitting position

"The two of you have made a very bad decision. And I hope, with all sincerity, that you realize that now," Draco said in a low, almost growling voice. He brought himself to his feet and took a step towards them all the while keeping his wand trained on them.

"I've played your little game, and I've answered your silly little questions. Now I think it's about time for you to have a taste of your own medicine." Draco performed a quick binding spell that seized their arms behind their backs and bound their ankles together, and then followed it with a silencing charm that suppressed their voices. He reached into Harry's robes and retrieved the veritaserum. He pulled the cork out slowly and swished the contents around in the vial while pondering over what exactly he was going to do to them. After a few minutes of this he placed the cork back into the vial and pocketed it.

"Instead of playing your little game, I've come up with a new one that I think you'll really enjoy," Draco drawled as he circled the two with a smirk gracing his lips.

"Accio Vestir," Draco intoned as he flicked his wand at Harry. Draco watched Harry's clothes pull away from his body and drop in a heap at his own feet. He laughed to himself seeing Harry helplessly standing there in his plain white boxers looking completely humiliated. He turned to Ron and repeated the spell with the same results. Draco actually couldn't stop himself from laughing at seeing the look on Ron's face. Ron stood clad in a pair of bright orange boxers sporting his favorite Quidditch team's name, Chudley Cannons, blinking across the front. In Draco's opinion Ron had taken his liking of the Cannons a bit too far. Ron's face began to turn an unsightly color of red that clashed horribly with his hair as Draco doubled over with laughter. He quickly gathered their belongings into a pile and scoped them up.

"Okay, boys, I know this might seem embarrassing now," Draco sneered, "but it's only going to get worse. Mobilis," he voiced, causing the boys to hover slightly above the ground. He kept them in front of him and slowly moved them out of the forest and into the open grounds. Glancing around he noticed that there weren't any students outside and figured it must be lunchtime. He glided them closer to the castle and stopped them just outside the entrance of the castle. He walked up the stairs and turned towards them pointing his wand. "Milit vestir," he said quietly, and their boxers immediately disappeared into thin air leaving them, in all their naked glory, for all to see.

"See you later, boys," Draco jeered as he walked by. "Lunch should be through here shortly." He turned quickly and jogged up the stairs towards the Great Hall, just as the first people finished lunch. He did not wait around to find out what kind of reaction the boys' man parts would get, but instead ducked inside an empty classroom and disposed of their clothing. He peeked back out into the hallway and quickly stepped out closing the door behind him. Knowing that his own room was currently occupied, he decided to take advantage of the emptying Great Hall and enjoy his lunch in peace and try to figure out how he was going to explain all of this to Ginny.

--------

A/N: I know I ended this chapter abruptly. But I will actually get the next chapter up within the next few days. It's been a hectic few weeks, and I haven't been able to write much. But with the holiday tomorrow (and no school), I'll actually have time to write a bit!! Please review; I miss the reviews soooo much!!!


	9. Orange Boxers

Disclaimer: I'm poor, so that should prove that I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long. My computer crashed, and I haven't had access to one for a prolonged time period in quite a while now where I can write. I have the next chapter ¾ done, so should have that up soon.

-------------

Chapter 9: Orange Boxers

Ginny sat in the common room waiting impatiently for Ron. Every five minutes or so she would walk over to the window and scan the grounds for a flaming head of red hair, wanting desperately to smack it. After searching the grounds with her eyes, she would make her way back over to a different seat and plop down crossing her legs, huffing loudly, and then crossing her arms over her chest. Her foot was in constant motion as she fidgeted in her seat. After waiting for about an hour she heard the portrait swing open and whipped her head around to see if it was Ron.

"Hey, Ginny!" Hermione said pleasantly as she walked into the common room carrying an abnormally large pile of books in her arms. Ginny couldn't even see her face, or even the top of her head, for all the books she was carrying. Hermione peeked around the stack of books, "I expected that you'd be out enjoying the day with Draco. What are you doing in here?"

"I would be," Ginny said crossly, "but my git of a brother said he needed to talk to me in the common room, and now I've been waiting for him for over an hour! Do you know where he is?"

"No. I haven't seen him in about," Hermione said, then stopping to think, "well, I guess it's been about an hour and a half ago." The anger was visible in Ginny's face as she stood up to leave. "Do you want to go look—oh no!" Hermione screamed as all of her books crashed to the floor, the biggest of which fell directly onto her foot.

Ginny rushed over to her and helped her collect the books from the floor and to see if she was okay. Hermione was hopping around on one foot while awkwardly grasping the crushed one. Ginny scooped all of the books into a pile trying to conceal the laughter she could feel bubbling in the back of her throat. Finally, she couldn't hold it any longer and she burst out laughing hysterically, so much so that tears starting leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

"It's not funny!" Hermione cried indignantly. "I could have a broken toe or something, and you're just going to sit there and laugh at me?" As soon as she said that she tripped over the edge of the rug and landed on the floor beside Ginny. "Owwww!"

"Oh, Hermione, are you all right?" Ginny asked sincerely.

"This is so embarrassing!" Hermione buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "I'm glad it's only you here and not a room full of people."

"Well, let's get your books and go up to your room before anyone else shows up, okay?" Ginny stood up and pulled Hermione up in the process. They both grabbed an armful of books and turned toward the stairs. Once they got up to the room Hermione dropped her stack of books on the floor and threw herself across the bed, with Ginny following suit.

"I wonder where Ron might be?" Hermione asked quietly, more to herself than anyone in particular.

"Well, I don't know," Ginny said, and then pausing she nibbled on her lower lip, "But when I find out, he's going to regret standing me up like this. He better have a damn good excuse for not being her." Ginny grabbed a pillow, and shoving it over her face let out a loud scream. "It never fails, letting out a good scream always helps!" Both girls giggled at this and started in to an all out pillow fight. After about ten minutes of jumping on the bed and berating one another with pillows, they both crumpled on to the bed laughing loudly.

"This has definitely been a good distraction, and good release of anger," Ginny stated seriously. "I guess I'm going to go find Draco so we can at least spend the rest of the afternoon together. If you see Ron though, tell him I'm looking for him and to be prepared."

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said solemnly while saluting with her right hand. Ginny smirked at her before tossing the pillow she was holding directly at her face. Hitting her square in the face, Hermione fell on her back onto the bed. Ginny laughed and ducked out the door as Hermione threw the pillow at her.

Stopping in front of the door to the Great Hall Ginny adjusted her clothes and then pushed through the door. She hoped that Draco was around somewhere, but wasn't keeping her fingers crossed. Lunch was about and hour and a half ago, but she figured he might be waiting for her. Sure enough, he was sitting over at the Slytherin table by himself. Ginny walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder as she sat down.

"Thanks for saving me something," Ginny said sarcastically to the empty plates on the table.

"Sorry, love, there wasn't much left when I got here," Draco replied shrugging his shoulders. "You can have what's left of mine if you want."

"It's alright, I'm not really hungry. I'm too angry at my brother to eat anyways."

"Why's that?" Draco asked.

What's what?"

"Why are you mad at your brother?" he replied.

"He left me sitting in the common room for over an hour," Ginny said, her voice getting louder with each word.

Draco placed his hand over hers in hopes that she might calm down a bit. "Ginny, calm down, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation as to why he left you waiting," he said calmly, while his brain reeled with thoughts trying to figure out what he was going to tell her about Ron and Harry. He was actually quite surprised that no one had rushed into the Great Hall screaming about them being outside naked. _This could be bad_, Draco thought_. Well, it could be bad, but damn if that wasn't funny. It'll be worth it, no matter what, just for the memory of the priceless expressions on both of their faces!_

Just as Ginny was opening her mouth to start ranting on about her brother, Parker and Dru came through the doors. Draco released a breath of relief unknowingly as they two walked up to the table.

"Oh, well, I see we've missed the food," Parker said dejectedly. "I've worked up quite an appetite, if I must say so myself." Dru looked over at him, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink, and punched him hard in the arm. "What was that for?"

"Oh, nothing at all," Dru said innocently, "I thought there was bug on your arm."

"A bug?" Parker asked inquisitively. "There's no –"He was stopped abruptly as Dru stepped down on his foot hard with the heel of her shoe. Parker yowled painfully and yanked his foot up quickly, only to ram his knee firmly into the underside of the table. Trying desperately to grab his foot and knee at the same time he tipped over sideways and fell into the floor with a thud.

Draco couldn't keep himself from laughing at how dense Parker could be at times. Parker definitely deserved exactly what he was getting. Ginny was stifling a giggle next to him as Dru ignored the crumpled boy on the floor.

"That should teach you to keep things to yourself from now on," Dru said to him through a laugh.

"It's not like they don't know what exactly we are doing when we're off by ourselves," Parker said loudly, "I mean, its Draco's room for gods' sake!"

"I know, but we are at the dinner table..." Dru said quietly. There really wasn't any reason for her to be embarrassed, because Parker was right, Draco and Ginny knew exactly what was going on. Dru was just starting to feel like there was nothing that they kept to themselves, ever. Dru was starting to feel pretty strongly about Parker and wasn't sure exactly where he stood on things with them.

"Sorry, Parker, I didn't mean to step on your foot so hard." She leaned over and offered her hand to him to help him up off of the floor. He took it and instead of standing up, pulled her off of the chair and into his lap. Dru let out a yelp of surprise, but giggled immediately after settling into his lap.

"No prob," Parker said, gently nuzzling her neck. She slapped his arm playfully and tried to pull herself up from his lap only to find that he had his arms securely wrapped around her waist.

"You two really need to get your own room," Draco said smugly, giving Parker a smirk. "Now, if you don't mind, I think Ginny and I are going to take a little walk." Draco pushed his chair back and moved to pull Ginny's chair out for her. She stood up as well and gave him a rather quizzical look. Draco grabbed her hand and moved towards the door.

"See you two later," Ginny said as she gave Dru a little wave.

Draco quickly led Ginny to the dungeons and to the entrance to his room. He said the password, not bothering to hide it from her this time, and pushed the door open roughly.

"What is wrong with you?" Ginny asked him as he pulled her into the room. Before she could get an answer from him, he had turned to face her leaving no room between the two of them, and backed her slowly to the wall behind her. He placed his hands on either side of her face and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Ginny struggled momentarily, but only long enough for her body to give way to the lust that was rippling through her body at his touch. Draco traced the outline of her lower lip with the tip of his tongue before gently pulling it into his mouth. He then quickly covered her entire mouth with his own lips as his tongue danced along the seam of her lips; he twisted one hand firmly into her loose hair and kept the other firmly intact around her waist.

Ginny finally made to pull away so that she could catch her breath. It never failed that at the slightest touch from Draco she lost all control. There was something in him that overtook all of her senses and left her dizzy and breathless. It was enjoyable, but scary at the same time. "What was that all about? I hope you didn't get any ideas from Parker?" Ginny said playfully.

"No, no ideas from Parker," Draco said trying to sound insulted. "I just couldn't sit there beside you, I had to touch you. And you know, as well as I do that if I touch you at all then there's no stopping." Draco ran his hand along her neck and up into her hair, massaging the nape of her neck with his fingers. Ginny leaned back into the wall and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Draco took this as a good sign and moved in to attack her neck.

"Well, I hope you don't think I'm that easy!" Ginny said in mock offense.

"Of course not," Draco said between placing kisses along her neckline. "I," he kissed her collarbone, "know," he kissed behind her ear, "that," he teasingly licked her earlobe, "you are quite difficult," he whispered into her ear. The variations of his kissing and his warm breath tickling her skin were almost too much for her. Ginny let out a low sigh as she leaned into his chest. What resolve she had, if she had any at all, was now gone. It was impossible to resist him once he started, and she was pretty sure that he had figured that out by now. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly brought her gaze to meet his.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think I might be offended," she said sarcastically. She didn't give him a chance to carry on the banter they had become so used to, but instead returned to him the passionate kisses he had just graced her with. She could feel his heart begin to beat faster beneath his shirt and the heat from his body emanating from him. She pulled herself in closer to his body until there was no space between them.

Ginny moved her hands to his shoulders and slowly ran them down to his chest. Placing both her hands firmly on his chest she pushed him just hard enough to break them apart and give her a chance to move to the side. As she walked away from him she seductively swayed her hips, flipped her hair over her should, and turned to him beckoning him to follow her. As she walked slowly across the common area of the room, she unbuttoned her shirt. When she got to the last button, she slid it slightly off of her shoulders, then finally letting it trail from her fingers. She let the shirt drop to the floor before she moved on to work with the clasp of her bra. She quickly undid the clasp in the front and mimicked her earlier movements with the shirt. She heard Draco give a little splutter behind her as she let the bra drop to the floor. She didn't even need to turn around to ensure that he was following her.

She stepped into Draco's room and pulled her wand out. She dimmed the lights and lit the fireplace as she walked over to the bed. Once she got to the bed she tossed her wand onto the table beside it and quickly pulled her shoes and socks off. She watched Draco as he approached her unbuttoning his own shirt and stepping out of his shoes. Ginny leaned back against the edge of the bed and placed her hands on either side of her to support herself. Draco walked up to her, and with no pause in his stride, he roughly kissed her as he grasped her hips and pushed her up onto the bed. Ginny let a little squeal at the quick movement, but quickly regained, or rather lost, her senses to what was going on. Draco was standing in front of her, never breaking physical contact between them, pulling his shirt from his arms and then removing his belt.

As Ginny watched him fumble with the buckle of his belt, she reached down to help. She placed her hands gently on top of his to still them. Ginny took her time unfastening the belt, teasing him while her fingertips danced along the edge of his trousers causing him to jerk occasionally from the slight touches. Teasing him even more she slowly pulled the belt through the loops on his trousers, only doing so to cause him to stare at her and wait. Draco had finally had enough teasing and grabbed the belt and whipped it out of the remaining loops and tossing it across the room. Ginny laughed at the look on his face when the window across the room shattered from the impact of his belt buckle.

Draco took this opportunity to plunge into her neck fervently kissing and licking all of the spots he knew she couldn't resist. Mid laugh Ginny threw her head back and let a deep groan escape from her throat. With her verbal approval, Draco lavished even more attention on the sensitive areas on her neck. Ginny wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head to the side inviting him to investigate the rest of her neck.

After covering every square inch of her neck, Draco made his way to her mouth. He pressed his lips firmly over Ginny's passionately crushing their lips together. Ginny returned the kiss with more passion than Draco thought anyone could muster up. Draco's hands roamed over her slim waist and delicate shoulders. He moved his hands to her breasts and gently massaged them. Draco could feel her body tense slightly at his touch as her kisses grew even more feverish. Ginny was running her fingers firmly down his back, and with each stroke her touch less gentle and more firm, eventually running her nails roughly down his back. The intense sensations of pleasure and pain were enough to make Draco want to scream.

He pulled away from her mouth and dropped to her left nipple, gently nibbling on the sensitive bud. Ginny arched her back causing her breast to thrust forward into Draco's face. Draco took this as a sign that she enjoyed a little pain with her pleasure too. He pulled the bud between his teeth and ran his tongue roughly over the tip of it, while he rolled the other nipple between his fingertips. He squeezed the nipple firmly in cadence with his mouth crushing her other nipple. Ginny's body began to quiver with each nip he took.

Draco took advantage of the fact that she had on a skirt and slid his hand up the inside of her thigh, gently teasing the sensitive flesh causing her to squirm even more. Ginny placed her hand firmly on his shoulders and pushed him back to where he was eye level with her. She slowly stood from the bed and reached behind her unzipping the skirt and letting it fall to the ground. Draco stood back, slightly shocked to see that she was not wearing any knickers. All that time he wasted while she wasn't even wearing any knickers. _She probably doesn't even know how hot that is_, Draco thought to himself.

Seeing that Draco had gone into some sort of shocked state Ginny took a step forward and undid his trousers letting them fall to the floor. Ginny laughed to herself when she saw that he wasn't wearing anything under his trousers. Ginny took a step back and pulled herself onto the bed to where she was sitting on the edge. Draco took the few steps that separated him from her and dropped down onto both knees directly in front of her. He slowly massaged his way from her ankles to her knees, and then up to her thighs. He followed each hand with a kiss tantalizing the already sensitive skin.

Draco paused as he teased her thighs with light kisses feeling her body beginning to quiver in anticipation. He decided to cease with the teasing and kissed his way to the sensitive area between her thighs. He worked his tongue in circular patterns causing Ginny to arch her hips in retaliation. When he knew she could take it no longer he gave a last deep lap savoring her.

He kissed his way up her body finally reaching her mouth in a crushing kiss. Ginny responded with as much intensity as he was administering. Wrapped in each others arms they fell back onto the bed, their hands roaming to all the sensitive places on the others body. Ginny captured his hands and rolled him onto his back as she straddled his hips. She could see lust clouding his eyes as she teased him mercilessly with her body.

"Witch," Draco growled, "do you know what you do to me?" Ginny smirked, a smirk that made Draco proud, and lowered onto his length. Draco grasped her hips and rolled her onto her back; leaning to one side on his elbow he pushed her hair behind her ear as he leaned down to kiss the sensitive area below her ear. He began a rhythm as he kissed a wet trail down her neck to her nipple, causing Ginny to pant. Just as he could feel her begin to tighten around him, he heard an unwelcome noise behind him: the door creaking open.

"Mr. Malfoy!" a woman's voice said rather shrilly. "What do you think you are doing?"

Draco grabbed the sheet and threw it over them, hoping that no one had seen who he was with. The last thing he wanted to do was get Ginny in trouble for being in his room. When he had turned around he saw that it was McGonagall and Snape, and that there were two boys behind them, but he wasn't sure who they were yet.

"If you wouldn't mind stepping out into the common room, I'll join you in a moment," Draco growled at the group.

"Ginny!" someone screamed from behind McGonagall. "What in the bloody hell did you do to my sister, Malfoy?"

Draco groaned inwardly, it was Ron and Harry; there was no question about that now. He knew they would go to McGonagall, but he thought it would take them a lot longer to come up with a story full of lies to back them than this. Draco looked up and saw that McGonagall and Snape were furiously trying to hold Ron and Harry back but looked like they were not going to be able to hold them for long. In the struggle, Snape was able to retrieve his wand and cast a temporary paralyzing spell on Harry and Ron that would allow them to move them out to the common room and let Draco and Ginny get dressed. McGonagall levitated the boys out into the common room, leaving Snape standing in the doorway.

"Draco," Snape said in a low voice, "I suppose you will have a good explanation for what we are here for? And, Miss Weasley, you might find this interesting, so I think you should join us as well."

Ginny poked her head out from underneath the sheet, her face ten shades darker than her hair. "Yes, Professor Snape," she responded quietly. With that, Snape turned in a billow of cloaks and shut the door firmly behind him. Ginny buried her face in Draco's shoulder and he could feel hot tears falling onto his bare skin.

"Ginny, love, don't worry. It's not that big of a deal," Draco said in his best soothing voice. "At least they didn't see your naked bum, now did them?" He gave a little laugh and was able to get a little giggle from her with that comment.

"I guess you're right. At least McGonagall didn't see my naked bum."

Draco leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before reaching for his wand and casting a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm on the room.

"So, do you want to finish what we started?" he asked her seductively.

"Are you fucking insane?" she yelled.

"What? You don't want to finish?"

"My brother is right outside that door. I don't care what kind of spell is on the room, the thought of him being that close completely grosses me out. Anything that I was feeling previously vanished out the door the moment I heard his voice."

"Right, I guess that makes sense. Well, we'll just have to give it another go later," Draco replied as he sucked on her earlobe. Ginny pushed him away and gathered the sheet around her as she slid to the edge of the bed. She looked back at him just in time to catch him trying to suppress his signature smirk. He shrugged his shoulders and gave a little laugh. She jumped off the bed and scurried around the room gathering up her clothes as she headed toward the bathroom.

"You better wipe that look off your face, Draco Malfoy," Ginny said seriously, shocked at how much she sounded like her own mother. "And you better damn well do it before we go out to the common room." She huffed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, the entire wall shaking violently at the force.

Draco laughed to himself as he jumped off the bed and began to get dressed. It was Ginny's passion, whether it was anger or happiness, laughter or sadness, whatever emotion that she was feeling, she felt it with a passion that was practically palpable. Draco had been taught since an early age to keep all emotions subdued, to keep others always guessing as to what your intentions were. He had become rather adept at this skill, and had found it very difficult to train himself otherwise. The more time he spent with Ginny, the easier it became for him actually act how he felt. He owed this to Ginny, the person who made him actually feel. He was finally becoming he person his parents had desperately tried to keep him from becoming.

They had seen from an early age that Draco was a very caring person. He was always out rescuing hurt animals in the woods and trying to save them. This was the first warning sign to them that they needed to instill the importance of being unreadable and the importance of preserving yourself. He had always obliged to their teaching because they were his parents, but once he was old enough to start making some decisions on his own and had money of his own, he had pulled away from his parents to create some independence. When he had to spend time with them during the summers, he would revert to their expected ways to appease them, but as soon as he was out of their sight he was able to actually act like a human again.

Ginny walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy green towel with her hair piled on top of her head. Draco hadn't even considered taking a shower, but now wished he had had the same thought so that he could have joined her for a little wet fun. Looking at her wrapped in the short towel, it was almost enough to send him right back over the edge. He stood up and slowly stalked his way over to where she was facing the mirror and drying her hair with the towel. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss at the nape of her neck.

"Draco," Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "I'm trying to make myself a little more presentable for our Heads of House and my extremely overprotective older brother!"

"I know. I wasn't trying to start anything," he said quietly. "I just wanted to tell you something."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"For what?" she asked, seeming rather confused.

"Well, this isn't going to sound very Malfoy like but, thank you for being you. I think I'm finally beginning to understand what true friendship means and what a real relationship of any kind should be like." Draco looked into the mirror where their gazes meet. He could see the surprise in Ginny's eyes at hearing such honest words come out of his mouth. She turned her head and placed a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Okay, enough of this stuff," Draco said gruffly. "We better get out there before your brother spontaneously combusts." Ginny laughed at his comment knowing that he was trying to move past the conversation they had just had. He ran his hands through his hair and headed into the bathroom. She heard him turn the sink on and splash water onto his face. She quickly pulled her clothes on and performed a drying spell on her hair to remove the last bit of wetness. She could feel a knot forming in the pit of her stomach at the thought of facing her brother after he had just seen a naked Malfoy ass hovering over his naked baby sister. She knew that this conversation would not be nearly as pleasant as the one she had just had.

---------------------

A/N: Because I've taken so freaking long to update (my computer crashed and I had to start over on this chapter as well as wait to get a new computer to use), I'm going to leave this one hanging right here. I've got quite a bit more written, but this was the best place to leave this chapter for now otherwise it could go on for days! I should have the next chapter up by the end of the week.

Now the bedroom section has been cut slightly to accommodate for an R rating. The "real" version will be up on my site at www. Platypigarden. Com in the fanworks section.

Also, sorry if there are some misplaced words, or the wrong word. I don't have a beta, and I haven't had a chance to beta it myself yet.

Ok, so please review. It'll make me update more quickly, I swear!


	10. Awkward Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places, I'm poor, probably will be for quite some time. So, nothing intentional, but if you feel you need my $5, go for it.

Awkward Moments

Ron and Harry sat nervously on one of the plush couches in the Slytherin common room observing the unfamiliar territory of their rivals. McGonagall sat tapping her fingers rapidly on the ornate wooden table, while Snape paced languidly in front the fire place with his arms crossed tightly across his chest. Ron occasionally glanced at the door they had just come from, only to feel his stomach turn again and his heartbeat rise a few more notches. Harry purposely avoided looking in that direction not wanting to think of what he had just seen. Over the past two years his feelings for Ginny had started to change; maybe it was because she didn't want him anymore, or it could genuinely be true feelings, he hadn't quite been able to decipher what it was yet. But, whatever it was, he could not stand to think of Malfoy doing what he was doing to her.

"Severus?" McGonagall asked quietly. "Do you think you could hurry them along a bit?"

Professor Snape stopped in mid stride and turned to face Professor McGonagall with a glare that could make an iceberg melt. "Minerva, I believe you witnessed the same thing as the rest of us just moments ago," he paused to catch his breath, "and I will not be intruding into Mr. Malfoy's room again in the near future." He resumed his pacing as McGonagall began to drum her fingers even more rapidly than before.

Just as it was beginning to sound as if McGonagall would drum a hole in the table, the door to Draco's room opened slowly. Draco walked through the door confidently, showing no signs of being any worse for the wear of beginning seen bare assed by two of his professors and the brother and best of friend of the girl he was shagging. He lead Ginny through the door and over to one of the couches, her eyes never leaving the ground. She sat down dejectedly, wrapping her arms around her body trying to hide from the room. Draco knew better than to touch Ginny right now, so he left a bit of space between them on the couch and crossed his arms across his chest, smirking at Ron and Harry as if taunting them.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley," Professor Snape said pointedly, "how nice of you to finally join us." Draco quickly glanced at Ginny and saw that she was turning a very deep shade of crimson and her whole body was shaking. He did not mind Snape trying to humiliate him, but humiliating Ginny was not something he would tolerate.

"Professor Snape, why don't we just get to whatever it was that brought you and your entourage barging into my room without invitation, or even warning," Draco said harshly, not even bothering to mask his annoyance with the entire situation.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will tolerate for you to speak to a professor in that manner," Professor McGonagall said brusquely as she rose from the table and purposefully strode to join Snape in front the four students. "What we are here for is to clear up an accusation that Harry and Ron have made towards you Mr. Malfoy."

"And what accusation might that be?" Draco asked smugly.

"That you bound the two of them by spells, and left them out on the front lawn without clothing,"

Snape said in an amused tone at the thought of his least two favorite students being completely humiliated in front of the entire school.

"You did what, Draco?" Ginny said in a voice about two octaves higher than her normal tone as she jumped from her seat.

"Ginny, just sit down and let me explain exactly what happened," Draco said quietly. He grabbed her hand in his and pulled her back down on the couch next to him. "I'm not going to lie, I did what Harry and Ron said that I did, but there is quite a bit more to the story than that. I'm sure Ron and Harry did not fill you in on what role they played in this, now did they?"

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, is there any truth to this?" Professor McGonagall asked in a very stern tone that rivaled that of Molly Weasley when she was angry.

Stuttering, Ron and Harry looked to one another in utter surprise. It wasn't as if they had expected Malfoy to touch complete responsibility, but they had not actually thought through what exactly would happen when Malfoy was confronted.

"Go on Potter, Weasel, go ahead and tell them what you did to me," Draco taunted. "Or would you like for me to tell them?"

Ron took a deep breath blowing it out forcefully. "Well, all we really wanted to do was find out Malfoy was up to hanging around my sister. That was it!"

"But that's not all you fucking did though!" Draco replied angrily. "What they did was to put me under a spell and force veritaserum down my throat."

"Mr. Weasley is this true?" Snape spat at him. "I will go check my supplies to see if any are missing if I do not feel I've gotten an honest reply, and then, not only will you be in trouble for lying, but for stealing as well!"

"Yeah, we put a full body bind and silencing spell on Malfoy and gave him veritaserum," Ron said hesitantly. "But it was to protect my baby sister! I know he is up to no good, I know it, I don't care what he says," Ron whined.

"You are a bloody idiot, Weasel!" Draco shouted. "No wonder you're failing potions. Did you miss the day on veritaserum? It's impossible to say anything other than the truth when you are under the influence of veritaserum!" Draco was leaning forward and clenching his fists listening to Ron accusing him. He felt Ginny's hand gently grasp his forearm. He took a deep breath and leaned back into the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Draco," Professor Snape said sternly, "please lower your voice and calm down so we can get this all settled." Draco shot Snape a glare that could kill on being reprimanded in this situation. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, where did you get this Veritaserum that you forced Draco to swallow?"

Ron's face was gaining quite a bit of color at being directly questioned about what they had done. He could see the famous Weasley temper boiling behind Ginny's eyes and knew that he was going to be in some serious trouble. She had obviously gotten over her earlier embarrassment at being caught in the act, even though he probably never would.

"Why do you even bother asking?" Harry replied snottily. "You obviously know exactly where we got it from." Harry did not break eye contact with Snape, almost as if he was challenging him. Snape of course did not back down at all.

With this duel of wills, Snape stepped forward until he was so close to Harry that Harry could feel Snape's breath on his face. It was not until this that Harry blinked and looked away. "Mr. Potter, I do not know who you think you are talking to, but you will not talk to me like that at all. I'm not one of your little friends that tolerate your temper tantrums, but in case you have forgotten, I will remind you exactly who I am to you. I am your professor, and I will not hesitate to apply the appropriate punishment if you let this fact slip your mind again." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat just as Snape was about to start in on Harry again. He backed away and stood beside the fireplace surveying the four students sitting before him.

"I think that this matter has been taken care of at this point," McGonagall said quickly before anyone else could speak. "Professor Snape and I will take the matter up with Headmaster Dumbledore to determine what kind of consequences will be applied in response to this little situation between the three of you boys. Harry and Ron, I think it best that you leave at this time and go back to the common room. I do not want to see you out roaming the halls or wandering around at all today."

Harry stood and headed for the door with Ron following closely behind until he reached the couch Ginny was sitting on with Draco. "Ginny, are you coming?" Ron asked tentatively.

"How can you even possibly think that I want to speak to you right now?" Ginny said, her voice rising in pitch with each word.

"What?" Ron asked in shock. "You're staying here with him? After what he did to me?"

"I am," Ginny replied defiantly. "I don't know why you are acting so shocked. Did you already forget that you started this?" Ron started to stutter out a response, but before he could form a complete and coherent word, Ginny stood up quickly coming face to face with Ron. "I think Professor McGonagall asked you to leave, Ron." The tone in her voice didn't leave much room for argument from anyone, and Ron had learned over time that this was not a time to second guess her.

"Fine, Ginny, I'll leave. But I don't think that mum and dad are going to be too terribly happy to hear about what I witnessed earlier," Ron said menacingly as he turned to leave. He stepped through the door before Ginny could even say anything to him.

"Miss Weasley, it is fine if you would like to stay here with Mr. Malfoy for a bit longer," Professor McGonagall said quietly. "Professor Snape, should we go and speak with Professor Dumbledore?"

"Draco, we will speak later on this matter," Snape said curtly, and then turned to McGonagall and nodded. The two professors left the common room quickly to find Dumbledore and figure out what exactly needed to be done about the situation at hand.

Draco and Ginny went back to Draco's room as soon as McGonagall and Snape had left. Just as Draco closed the door behind them Ginny turned, crumpling into his arms and burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him trying to suppress the racking sobs. He whispered soothing words into her ear and smoothed her hair away from her face.

"I can not believe they did that to you!" Ginny cried loudly. "I can't believe that Snape and McGonagall walked in on us, and Ron and Harry! I'm so humiliated." Ginny buried her face in Draco's shoulder mumbling incoherently about what had gone on in the past hour.

"Well, all I can say is that I hope we don't have to experience this again," Draco said and let out a deep breath. "I don't mind so much that your brother, Potter, and our Heads of House saw my naked arse up in the air, or that I was given Veritaserum, or that your brother and Potter tried to blame me for all of this and take no blame themselves, but what I mind is that they upset you so much." Draco kissed her gently on the forehead and hooked his finger under her chin bringing her mouth up to his.

"I'm sorry that Ron and Harry did that to you. Ron just can't accept that I'm not six anymore!"

"Why don't we just forget about what all has happened today. I'm actually pretty tired," Draco said in between yawns. "Do you want to take a nap?" Ginny nodded and followed him over to the bed. They both crawled under the covers, Draco taking her in his arms and pressing her back firmly to his chest. They both quickly feel asleep, their breathing in sync.

--------------

Professors McGonagall and Snape hurried toward the entrance to the Headmasters stairwell, mumbling quietly between one another. If any student had been lurking through the halls, he or she might just have had a heart attack at hearing the peal of laughter escape Snape's mouth.

"What a way to end the day," Snape said after regaining his composure. "I almost feel bad for Miss Weasley, but Draco, I'll be able to taunt him with this until the day he leaves this place--and maybe even longer!"

"Severus," McGonagall chastised quietly, trying to suppress her own slight laughter. "They are our students; we shouldn't be talking about them like this."

"I know that, Minerva," Snape replied seriously. "But, seriously, how can you not want to laugh at the utter awkwardness that radiated in the room when Draco and Miss Weasley came out. I thought Mr. Weasley's ears were going to start emitting steam!" They reached the entrance and Snape quickly said, "Fizzing Whizbees." The door slid open to reveal the rotating spiral staircase leading to Dumbledore's office, which they quickly followed up to the heavy wooden door. Snape dropped a heavy knock onto the door.

"Come in," the Headmaster chirped cheerfully. The professors entered and quickly took seats facing the headmaster. "What seems to be the problem, Minerva?"

"Severus, I think it might be best for you to explain what has happened," Professor McGonagall said firmly, a slight tinge of pink creeping into her cheeks.

Snape proceeded to relay the previous incident to Dumbledore in excruciating detail, but Dumbledore's strongest reaction was to laugh loudly. Professor McGonagall's hand shot to her heart in shock when Dumbledore laughed so heartily at what had transpired between two of his students.

"Minerva, quit acting like such a prude," Dumbledore said in between laughs. "You have to be aware that a good majority of our students are not as innocent as you would like to believe. And, if I'm not mistaken, your Gryffindors are probably the least innocent of the bunch!"

"Why, I never," she gasped. "If there were such things going on in my house, I would be aware of it."

"Minerva," Snape laughed, "you are completely clueless. You must walk around with blinders on!"

The three adults bantered back and forth about the sexual atmosphere at Hogwarts, finally getting back to the topic at hand. Professor McGonagall rallied for punishment for all involved, including Ginny for being in Draco's room involved in such a lewd act. Snape and Dumbledore both laughed loudly in response to Professor McGonagall's adamant want for severe punishment.

"Ron and Harry need to be punished for stealing from my supplies, which also entails them breaking into my private store room as well," Snape returned seriously. "I think that Draco, Ron, and Harry should all be warned about their actions towards one another. Their punishment should be something that all three of them have to work on together, but that is in addition to an individual more severe punishment for Ron and Harry."

Dumbledore spoke up suddenly, "Ron, Harry, and Draco are all going to help train the W League for the next month. They will all be under Madame Hooch's supervision to ensure we have no more such incidents, but they will come up with a uniform routine to train all the first and second years. Together.

"Ron and Harry will also serve six detentions each with Professor Snape, doing exactly as he pleases, as punishment for their theft and breaking and entering," Dumbledore said firmly.

"Do you really think that's fair?" McGonagall inquired.

"Yes, I do," he replied firmly, "and that is the final word on it. I'd like for the two of you to return to your houses now since it's close to curfew. Minerva, I would dare say that Ginny will not be returning to her dorm tonight."

"But, Albus," she whined.

"But nothing. If she returns, she does. If she decides to stay with Draco tonight, so be it." Dumbledore waved the two professors out of his office, leaving no question as to what his intentions were. McGonagall and Snape exited the office and shut the door firmly behind them.

-----------------------

After Ron and Harry skulked back to the Gryffindor tower, gloom and anger radiating from their pores, they shared the news with Hermione. Ron had spent the rest of the evening in the common room with his arms crossed, pacing the room, and mumbling under his breath about what a pompous bastard Malfoy and how he must have put his innocent baby sister under a spell of some sort to have her acting this way.

About an hour before curfew Professor McGonagall walked through the portrait and called Ron and Harry into a private room off the main common area.

"Boys," she began quietly, "unfortunately I am the bearer of bad news. Professor Snape and I have spoken with the headmaster in regards to what transpired between you and Mr. Malfoy and the consequences. You will receive two separate punishments."

"What?" Harry roared. "Malfoy better be getting exactly what we are!"

"Mr. Potter, I would appreciate it if you would keep your voice down. There is no arguing the punishments; you will not get out of them. Mr. Malfoy is getting a similar punishment for the uncalled retaliation, but you two are receiving a second punishment for breaking into Professor Snape's personal storeroom and stealing from his personal supplies.

"The three of you will be working together to create a training routine for those students on the W League and implementing it, for a month. In case you've forgotten, the W League is the least experienced of the students," McGonagall stopped to take a deep breath and clear her throat. "Madame Hooch will be supervising the three of you to prevent any disputes, but other than that, you will be working together at least three times a week.

"As for your punishments for stealing the Veritaserum, the two of you will be serving six detentions each with Professor Snape." Ron spluttered something unintelligible, which McGonagall decidedly ignored. "Mr. Malfoy will not be receiving any further punishment than the Quidditch training. And, I will not hear of any disputing or bad mouthing of Mr. Malfoy. If I find either of you within speaking distance of him outside of the time you spend training the Quidditch players, you will receive further punishment, and I will personally deduct points from my own house for it."

Ron and Harry both looked on incredulously as their Head of House dished out the worst punishment they could have ever imagined. McGonagall dismissed them both, and suggested that they head to their room and turn in for the night. Both boys stood up slowly, still in shock of what had just happened, and slinked out the door. They paused for a few minutes in the common room to relay the information to Hermione, but didn't linger for fear of McGonagall getting on to them for congregating with the other students after being sent to their room. They didn't speak after reaching the room, but changed quietly, crawled into their respective beds and pulled the hangings, and were left with their thoughts for the rest of the night.

----------

Word of what had happened, and to who, traveled through the houses like wildfire, including in depth details of Draco and Ginny's romp, leaving nothing to the imagination. Looks of jealousy followed Ginny through the halls and into her classes; looks of lust followed Draco everywhere he went, even a few guys made their desires obvious.

The first two practices with the first and second years in the W League had gone of rather well. Draco, Harry, and Ron didn't argue, but stayed on opposite ends of the pitch and avoided interfering with one another.

Things stayed calm for the first two weeks, showing marked improvement in the majority of the students. The second face off between Draco's team and Harry's team was coming up in three days, causing tension between the boys. Ginny purposely avoided her brother and Harry, wanting to keep all the frustration pent up to take out during the match.

-----

A/N: Sorry about leaving it at this. I had to split this up or this chapter would be just toooooo long! Give me lots of reviews and I'll post faster! Come on, you know you wanna!


End file.
